Conociendo a Karin
by Hitomi Akera
Summary: Karin vuelve a la vida de Sasuke Uchiha, pese a lo que el pudo pensar la pelirroja cambio radicalmente al grado de "fingir" que no lo conoce, ademas al parecer Itachi y la Uzumaki se llevan mejor de lo que recordaba, ¿sera acaso que Itachi se ha enrollado con Karin? Pues eso es lo que Sasuke esta dispuesto a averiguar lo que no sabes es que hay mas detrás de aquellos ojos rojos.
1. El peor día en la vida de Sasuke Uchiha

-Mejor pregúntate ¿Qué sabes tú de Karin-chan? Hermanito.- exclamo altivo el uchiha mayor sonriendo levemente para después retirarse de la habitación, dejando pensativo a su hermano menor.

¿Qué sabia?, lo único que él recordaba de aquella pelirroja era su actitud fastidiosa como toda mujer que se cruzaba en su camino, es decir aun a pesar de ser prima de su rubio amigo Naruto, esta no parecía haber sacado el estúpido orgullo que el uzumaki poseía y por el cual ambos podían pasar horas discutiendo sin remordimientos imbéciles.

Pero la chica de ojos rojizos no solo no demostraba aquello sino que era una de las tantas mujeres que se echaban a sus pies con tan solo dirigirles una mirada, en definitiva era una pesada. Sin embargo nada podía hacer, la uzumaki se quedaría en su casa dos largos meses a su pesar y es que aun no tendía el "gran aprecio" que le tenía su madre y ciertamente no lo haría jamás.

Lo que si tenía claro es que era mejor obedecer a su progenitora porque como buena madre podría ser dulce y amable pero si se le hacía enojar estaba claro que se desataría una batalla campal en la cual su padre, hermano y él saldrían perdedores.

Así que sin más el pelinegro salió con dirección al garaje, y es que ese día no podía ponerse peor ya que aparte de enterarse de la estupenda noticia el Uchiha había salido extrañamente como voluntario para ir a recoger a la pelirroja.

No tardo mucho en salir al camino al aeropuerto, y la verdad es que en esos precisos momentos sentía unas ganas inmensas de dar la vuelta y no parar hasta estar por lo menos a unos cuantos miles de kilómetros para no tener que lidiar con la joven pero una vez en el sitio y después de un largo suspiro de resignación se autoconvenció de que un Uchiha jamás huía y él no seria la excepción.

Sin darse cuenta ya habían pasado unos 20 minutos de la supuesta hora de llegada y aun no había señales de la pelirroja, ciertamente esa chica era un fastidio aun no llegaba y ya estaba jodiendo su existencia. Pero al levantar la mirada pudo visualizar una cabellera rojiza entre toda la gente que recién descendía del avión 459, en el cual debía llegar la uzumaki.

Comenzó a caminar al observar aquella mancha carmesí alejarse rápidamente, y conforme aumentaba la distancia que esta recorría igual lo hacia su enojo, ¿acaso la ojiroja pensaba que el la esperaría hasta que se dignara a encontrarlo? Pues estaba muy equivocada, el día era horrendo y no lo estropearía más aguantando niñerías.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos más de persecución había llegado al área de comida del aeropuerto y ahí mismo la vio, su cabello aun era tan lacio y largo como lo recordaba pero ahora en vez de estar suelto y despeinado, este estaba atado en un coleta dejando dos mechones que enmarcaban su rostro; sus lentes habían desaparecido y al ir bajando su mirada observo mejor su silueta y aun más porque la ropa que estaba usando delineaba cada curva que poseía.

Sus piernas seguían igual de bien, torneadas y con ese tono tostado que caracterizaba a Karin, su trasero estaba normal pero el hecho de que la cadera estuviera mas definida le daba más énfasis a este, y al final lo que mas le asombraba, hace 5 años justo cuando recién conocía a la chica, todos la molestaban porque era "plana" y es que a esa edad era verdad, pero ahora su busto estaba más grande, no era muy muy grande pero era del tamaño que a él le gustaba y además la blusa de escote que traía claramente decía "mírame" y el lo estaba haciendo abiertamente como nunca lo había hecho, ya que después de ser acosado por mujeres durante toda su adolescencia había aprendido a ser discreto.

Y con eso se dio una cachetada mental, había tenido pensamientos de ese tipo con la uzumaki, con esa chica a la que hace unos cuantos minutos acababa de describir como una molestia, ¡que demonios! El solo se había sorprendido al ver el cambio en ella nada más no es que ella le gustara solo era el asombro y que nadie se atreviera a contradecirlo.

Camino furioso hacia donde se encontraba la ojiroja, decidido a llevársela de una vez a casa y terminar aquel día. Con forme se acercaba pudo observar la actitud de la chica, era exasperante, estaba coqueteando con un sujeto al cual había visto hace 15 segundos ¿en que demonios pensaba?. Al llegar hasta la mesa donde estaba sentada su furia había aumentado aun más pero antes de que el pudiera decir algo la pelirroja se levanto del asiento y se dirigió hacia el chico en cuestión ante la mirada de Sasuke.

Al estar frente a frente el chico le extendió un pedazo de papel ante una sonrisa de la uzumaki, y al levantarse ambos se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla pero al parecer el sujeto le había dicho algo al oído porque la pelirroja lanzo una risilla causando una sonrisa al desconocido.

La joven dio la media vuelta, sus ojos estaban cerrados pero la sonrisa en sus labios irradiaba orgullo y gracia ante lo sucedido pero igual tomo su bolso y guardo el papel en este. Al levantar la mirada se topo con el Uchiha quien la miraba con el ceño fruncido claramente enojado.

- ¿Qué?.- dijo con voz fría y una mirada de repudio

-¿Qué cojones estas haciendo?.- respondió el ojinegro sujetando fuertemente el brazo de la uzumaki quien al ver tal acción frunció más el ceño

-¡suéltame! a ti no tengo porque darte explicaciones, ni siquiera te conozco.- exclamo furiosa para después soltarse del agarre del pelinegro y comenzar a caminar con rumbo a la salida del aeropuerto.

El Uchiha la sujeto nuevamente, ahora mas desconcertado y molesto.- no tengo tiempo para esto, vámonos antes de que pierda mi poca paciencia.- sentencio el ojinegro para comenzar a caminar arrastrando tras de si a la uzumaki.

Esta una vez más se logro soltar del agarre y en cuanto el pelinegro volteo le estampo una bofetada, causando que varias personas fijaran su mirada en ambos chicos.- eso es para que aprendas a no meterte con una señorita ¡imbecil!.- grito a todo pulmón para disponerse a irse de inmediato pero al dar la vuelta su mueca de enojo cambio a una enorme sonrisa.- ¡Ita-kun!.- grito nuevamente para lanzarse contra el Uchiha mayor quien gustoso la recibió ante la mirada encolerada de su hermano.

En definitiva ese había sido el peor día en la vida de Sasuke Uchiha o tal vez no.


	2. ¿Plan vacacional?

Capitulo 2: ¿Plan Vacacional?

Después de tan afectivo recibimiento por parte de la pelirroja, el Uchiha mayor pudo observar el tumulto que habían ocasionado los dos "niños", no era sorpresa para él la forma en que Karin había recibido a su hermano pues aunque nadie lo sabia él y la Uzumaki tenían una relación muy buena se podría decir que los dos se conocían tanto como a ellos mismo si no es que mucho mejor pero aun así ya había sido suficiente espectáculo para ese día.

- Que bueno que viniste a mi rescate Ita-kun, realmente pensé que este acosador no me dejaría nunca.- hablo con fingida preocupación la ojirroja, ante la mirada atónica de Sasuke e Itachi.

- ¡¿A quien demonios le dices acosador?!.- bramo furioso el pelinegro comenzando a acercarse a la uzumaki con una mirada sombría. Y es que realmente no había pensado que las cosas salieran de tal manera, había imaginado miles de escenario completamente distintos a ese, y aunque le costara admitirlo todos le eran mucho más agradables.

- A ti cerdo, o es que acaso negaras que me querías para hacer cosas impropias.- dijo señalando acusadoramente al Uchiha menor. La Uzumaki mantenía ese odio en su mirar conforme Sasuke seguía frente de sí y sin lugar a dudas comenzaba a pensar que aquel chico estaba completamente loco.

- Karin-chan, creo que estas equivocada, ¿no te acuerdas de él?.- interrogo el Uchiha mayor mirando fijamente a la pelirroja quien en un suave movimiento de cejas le aclaro que no tenia idea de quien era el chico frente a ella.- él es Sasuke mi hermano.- termino por decir el ojinegro, esperando que la Uzumaki reaccionara ante sus palabras y todo aquello terminara pero no fue así.

- ¿Tienes un hermano?.- pregunto totalmente confundida la ojirroja.- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?.- reclamo con molestia la ojirroja, pues según el pelinegro ella sabía todo de él y ella le había confiado sus secretos a este.

- ¡No te hagas la idiota, estuvimos en el mismo colegio durante dos años!.-grito enojado el Uchiha menor, no entendía la actitud de la chica pero lo que era seguro es que le molestaba mas su olvido que la irritante coquetería que solía usar con él.

- Él es el "teme".- respondió con burla el Uchiha mayor tras ver el gesto en el rostro de su amiga, sabía que ella no lo recordaría de tal forma pero como su primo se la pasaba nombrando a Sasuke con aquel apodo era obvio que ella lo lograría.

- Ohhh, si ya lo recordé, por cierto Naruto me pidió que te dijera "eres un maldito bastardo".- dijo sin interés pero con una sonrisa ladina que no intento ocultar.

- hmp mejor vámonos antes de que pierda mi inexistente paciencia y decida dejarlos aquí.- sentencio el Uchiha menor después de un que un tic se presentara en su ojo derecho. Era mejor dejarlo todo como estaba y evitar más problemas de los que ya tenía.

Ante las palabras del ojinegro, Itachi y Karin comenzaron a caminar siguiendo a un aparentemente tranquilo Sasuke, después de recoger las maletas de la Uzumaki y abordar el auto del Uchiha menor.

El camino hacia la casa de los Uchihas fue corto pero un poco irritable pues Itachi y Karin ocuparon los asientos traseros y dejaron ver a Sasuke como un simple chofer, y por si fuera poco la pelirroja empezó una "charla", si es que así se le pudiera llamar a su palabrería, en la cual hablaba de su vida con su oba-san Kushina, su oji-san Minato y su tonto itoko Naruto, así como la gran obra samaritana que había hecho al conseguirle una novia al rubio.

Por fortuna para el pelinegro, el tormento termino en cuanto los tres bajaron del automóvil, por fin habían llegado a su hogar. Un enorme suspiro salió de él, cuando por fin abrió la puerta de la casa y vio a sus padres sentados en la sala.

- ¡Karin-chan!.- grito emocionada la ojinegra al ver en el umbral de la entrada a la joven pelirroja, por lo que no perdió tiempo y corrió a abrazarla como si fuera una madre recibiendo a su hija después de un largo tiempo.

- Es un gusto verla nuevamente Mikoto-san.- saludo sonriente la ojirroja para luego virar y saludar de igual manera al hombre de la casa.- también es un gusto verle Fugaku-sama, realmente aprecio su gesto al permitirme quedarme aquí en su casa.

-No hay de que después de todo es un favor para Minato.- hablo desinteresadamente el Uchiha, recibiendo un gesto negativo por parte de su esposa ante tal respuesta.

- ¿y que tal el vuelo?.- pregunto amablemente Mikoto, desviando la atención de los presentes hacia ella.

- Estuvo bien aunque hubo un pequeño retraso al salir, gracias por preguntar Mikoto-san, antes de que se me olvide y Kushina oba-san me mate le diré que uno de los motivos por los que viene fue para entregarles esto.- dijo mientras de su maleta sacaba dos papeles los cuales dio a la Uchiha.

La pelinegra observo con gran incredulidad los papeles que la pelirroja le había dado, poco a poco su semblante se fue relajando y unas lagrimas se asomaron por sus orbes negros.- No lo puedo creer, Kushina-chan es un ángel.- susurro tratando de contener las lagrimas aun presentes en sus ojos.

- Kushina oba-san dijo que era un regalo de aniversario para ustedes.- dijo sonriente la ojirroja, haciendo que los tres hombres presentes se preguntaran de que diablos hablaban.

- Que bien, siempre eh querido ir a un crucero.- hablo sumamente contenta Mikoto para luego mirar hacia su derecha a dirigirse a su esposo.- Prepara las maletas amor, no hay tiempo que perder, el paraíso nos espera.- termino por gritar la Uchiha, ante una mirada asustada de Fugaku.

Rápidamente la ojinegra corrió hacia su habitación completamente dispuesta a empacar y salir en ese preciso momento hacia el aeropuerto, dejando en la sala a todos los presentes extrañados por la actitud de la mujer.

- Creo que le ha emocionado mucho la idea, ¿no crees otou-san?.- hablo divertido Itachi, mirando como su padre le dirigía una mirada de odio.

- Como siempre Kushina alborota a tu madre y como siempre Minato le cumple todos sus caprichos.- sentencio el cabecilla de la familia con aura amenazante rodeándolo.

- Fugaku-sama esta equivocado, la razón por la que Minato oji-san decidió hacer el viaje en crucero es porque Hiashi Hyuga estará ahí.- dijo tímidamente la Uzumaki esperando no hacer enfurecer al padre de los hermanos Uchiha.

- ¿Hiashi?, ¿pensé que el acuerdo con los Hyuga lo veríamos el próximo mes?.- interrogo un poco más molesto el pelinegro.

- Y así era Fugaku-sama, pero gracias a Naruto-kun Hiashi-sama decidió discutir el acuerdo lo antes posible y como ya tenía preparado el viaje invito a Minato oji-san y a usted.- aclaro rápidamente la ojirroja, dejando aun intrigado al ojinegro pues jamás imagino que el hijo de la Habanera Sangrienta se interesara por el mundo ejecutivo.

- ¿Qué fue lo que hizo el dobe?.- cuestiono Sasuke igual de intrigado que su padre, ya que el ojiazul solo hacia fracasar los acuerdos en los que participaba.

- Pues… más que nada, conquisto a la hija mayor de Hiashi-sama… al principio se negó rotundamente pero después acepto su noviazgo y al igual acepto reunirse con Minato oji-san.- respondió un tanto seria la Uzumaki, mientras a todos los demás se les secaba la garganta. Si una cosa era segura es que Hiashi Hyuga era sumamente celoso con sus hijas y mas con la mayor pues según decían era idéntica a su madre, el gran amor de la vida del Hyuga.

- Ya veo, entonces Minato hizo pasar todo esto por un simple viaje de placer, cuando esta más que claro que nos enfocaremos en los negocios.- dijo complacido el señor Uchiha, era un buen plan y más aun porque deseaba desde hace tiempo terminar las negociaciones con Hyuga Corp.

- Así es, aunque él mismo me pidió que le dijera que Kushina oba-san y Mikoto-san no deben enterarse, cree que si lo hacen Hiashi-sama cambie de opinión.- hablo completamente seria la pelirroja mirando también a los dos hijos del matrimonio Uchiha, diciéndoles con ello que también debían guardar el secreto.

- Nadie dirá nada Karin, por cierto ¿Cuándo partimos?.- pregunto inmutable Fugaku.

- A las 7:30 pm saldrá el avión por lo que es importante llegar un poco antes, ya sabe por todo lo que hay que pasar antes de abordar, llegaran a Bahamas por la mañana, Minato oji-san y Kushina oba-san los recibirán y juntos irán al puerto.- explico calmadamente la ojirroja recibiendo leves movimientos de cabeza por parte del Uchiha en señal de entendimiento.

- Bien, si ese es el caso iré a ayudar a mi esposa con el equipaje, Sasuke, Itachi lleven a Karin a su habitación para que pueda desempacar.- ordeno igualmente sereno Fugaku dándose vuelta y dirigiéndose a la habitación que compartía con su esposa.

Los tres jóvenes se miraron entre si para luego cargar las maletas de la Uzumaki y subir las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones de cada uno, ninguno dijo más pero aunque Sasuke no pudo obsérvalo, la pelirroja le dirigía una mirada cómplice a su hermano mayor quien sonrió altivo ante el gesto.

Solo era cuestión de horas para que el matrimonio Uchiha saliera de viaje y los tres se quedaran sin vigilancia, por lo que en la mente de una ojirroja y un ojinegro solo había una idea, organizar una gran fiesta en cuanto los mayores cruzaran el umbral de la puerta. Por su parte el Uchiha menor solo pudo sentir como una corriente helada subía desde su espalda, tenía un mal presentimiento y algo le decía que la decisión de quedarse en casa durante las vacaciones había sido una pésima idea.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer.

Respuesta a reviews:

Brughid-Sama: Me alegro que te gustara la bofetada jaja creo que sasuke se la tiene mas que merecida desde hace algunos capítulos la verdad, si ciertamente este es un fic ItaKarinSasu pero al final sera un SasuKarin porque la verdad tengo otro fic en mente que sera ItaKarin.

leidihuchiha: Pues no se donde hayas leido la historia, si fue en digizona pues si seria la misma sino no se xD yo solo he publicado esta historia aqui y en dicho foro pero quien sabe quizás si es una historia parecida. La verdad es que yo desde hace mucho quería que Sasuke sufriera por el amor da karin, la idea de que fuese Itachi su rival me salio de la nada cuando vi que ambos se veían bien juntos n.n.


	3. Misión: Conquistar a Uzumaki Karin

Capitulo 3: "Misión: Conquistar a Uzumaki Karin"

-Karin-chan no sabes cuanto lo siento, dejarte aquí sola con los chicos no es lo que tenia en mente cuando te invite a venir.- se disculpo por millonésima vez Mikoto tomando las manos de la ojirroja, quien solo la veía con una sonrisa.

- No se preocupe Mikoto-sama, usted y Fugaku-sama se merecen unas vacaciones, además no sea la primera vez que me quede sola en casa con un hombre, Kushina oba-san nos deja a Naruto-kun y a mi con mucha frecuencia.- aclaro la pelirroja aun con una sonrisa en el rostro tratando de tranquilizar a la Uchiha.

-De acuerdo, les he dejado dinero justo para la despensa, confió en que sabrán gastarlo.- dijo mas alegre Mikoto, caminando hacia la puerta del garaje donde Sasuke y Fugaku terminaban de subir las maletas al automóvil.

-Espero encontrar la casa tal y como la dejamos ¿entendido?.- amenazo Fugaku, mirando severamente a los tres jóvenes, quienes solo contestaron con un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

- Te aseguro que todo estará en orden en su ausencia, oto-san.- dijo el Uchiha menor, quien creía que aunque la Uzumaki estuviera en su hogar entre él y su hermano mayor podrían mantenerla a raya.

- Cuídense mucho, y procuren que su fiesta no obligue a los vecinos a llamar a la policía, ¡no quiero salir en televisión por ahora!.- dijo divertida la señora Uchiha guiñándole un ojo a los jóvenes, pues aunque Fugaku fuera un ogro ella sabía que sus niños se divertirían durante su ausencia y confiaba plenamente en los tres por lo que podía irse sin preocupaciones.

Aun a pesar del gruñido por parte del hombre de la casa, los dos adultos subieron al auto y partieron con destino al aeropuerto. De inmediato una sonrisa se formo en los rostros de Itachi y Karin, desde hacia unas cuantas horas había comenzado la organización de su primera fiesta, por lo que ambos estaban mas que ansiosos por que iniciara.

-¿Has quedado ya con los chicos?.- pregunto la ojirroja volteando hacia el Uchiha mayor.

- Claro cariño, Deidara, Sasori y Kisame quedaron en traer las bebidas.- respondió sonriente el Uchiha.- ¿y tú ya llamaste a todos los invitados?.- interrogo con burla pues conocía perfectamente la gran cantidad de personas que siempre iban a las fiestas organizadas por aquella pelirroja.

Una sonora carcajada salió de la Uzumaki, realmente le agradaba ese hombre, a pesar de conocerlo desde hace años siempre sabía como hacer comentarios divertidos de su persona, además de ser el único que había llegado a ser su amigo luego de salir con ella.

- Tu sabes que si, los mensajes de texto son mi especialidad, veras que esta fiesta será una de las mejores que he hecho, tu solo espera Ita-kun… y quien sabe quizás por fin te encuentres una buena hembra que falta te hace.- respondió con sorna la ojirroja, causando no solo el asombro sino también la vergüenza en el Uchiha menor, quien la miraba con una expresión de odio.

- Seguro, aunque a mi me gusta repetir.- contesto socarronamente el Uchiha acercándose deliberadamente a la uzumaki ante la mirada atónica de su hermano aun presente.

- A mi igual pero sabes, esta vez tengo ganas de probar algo nuevo, pero cuando quieras podemos recordar viejos tiempos.- hablo serenamente la ojirroja, pasando del Uchiha quien solo se río por lo sucedido.

- ¡¿Quieren decirme que demonios hacen?!.- grito molesto el Uchiha menor haciendo que tanto Itachi como Karin voltearan a verle.

Su mirada mostraba el desagrado y el enojo que la platica anterior le había causado, tal parecía que esos dos se conocían de manera muy intima lo cual le tenia sin cuidado pero aunque quisiera negarlo Sasuke se moría de ganas por saber que tan profunda era el lazo de amistad entre su hermano y la pelirroja. Esta fijo sus orbes carmesí en el pelinegro, solo unos segundos duro el contacto, pero un suspiro salió de la Uzumaki ante el desconcierto de Sasuke, la chica comenzó a caminar hacia el ojinegro con una extraña mueca en el rostro.

- Muy bien….- dijo fastidiada mientras se colocaba en aquella pose altanera que le caracterizaba, o al menos eso pensaba Itachi, una de sus manos se poso en su cadera y la otra se coloco en el hombro del chico.- tu también puedes venir a la fiesta.- termino de decir la Uzumaki causando la furia en Sasuke y una pequeña sonrisa en su hermano mayor.

- ¡¿Cómo que también puedo venir?!, ¡es mi casa idiota!.- bramo abiertamente el ojinegro para de inmediato quitar la mano de la ojirroja con cierta brusquedad.- además ¿Quién demonios te ha permitido organizarla?, ¡Te recuerdo que tu no tienes voz ni voto aquí!.- interrogo aun exaltado el pelinegro menor dejando mudos a los otros dos.

- Escúchame muy bien Sasuke Uchiha.- hablo casi escupiendo su nombre, dejando al mencionado boquiabierto pues una aura oscura parecía cubrir la silueta de la Uzumaki, mientras esta tomo del cuello de la camina al Uchiha menor.- No vuelvas a golpearme, no importa si es solo un roce, vuelve a hacerlo y desfigurare ese rostro de principito que tienes.- la pelirroja parecía lanzar fuego de sus ojos y Sasuke no pudo evitar recordar a la tía de la chica, puesto que esta era tan aterradora como Karin en aquellos momentos.- Y para tu información no soy yo la única que organiza esta fiesta, Ita-kun fue el de la idea no yo así que si tienes algo que reclamar díselo a él.- finalizo la chica para de inmediato adentrarse a la casa, dejando aun nervioso a Sasuke.

- Si que la has hecho enfadar Sasuke.- dijo el mayor con un semblante serio que demostraba lo severa que había sido la situación.- Mira se que no te gustan las fiestas, pero ¿podrías hacer una excepción esta vez?.- pidió el ojinegro colocando su mano de la misma manera en que lo había hecho la pelirroja.

-¿Por qué es tan importante?, no es como si ella fuera nueva en la ciudad, te recuerdo que vivía aquí antes junto con el dobe.- cuestiono completamente confundido el Uchiha menor.- ¿o es solo una excusa para quedar bien con ella?.- siguió el pelinegro con el ceño fruncido esperando una explicación por parte de su hermano mayor.

-No, no es por eso, y la verdad es que eso no debería importarte.- hablo enseguida Itachi dejando igual de confuso a su hermanito tonto.- Solo velo como un favor para tu hermano ¿Si Sasuke?.- imploro mesurado el Uchiha mayor, quien solo recibió un leve asentimiento por parte del menor lo cual provoco una leve risa en Itachi.

-Además estoy seguro que encontraras en que entretenerte mientras Karin-chan y yo recordamos buenos tiempos.- dijo inocentemente el mayor fingiendo consuelo hacia Sasuke, él cual lo fulmino con la mirada.

Aun no podía creer la manera tan sencilla en que Itachi podía pulverizar una platica entre hermanos, si bien la relación entre ambos era buena, los constantes comentarios molestos del Uchiha mayor hacían que Sasuke saliera de su habitual estado apacible para volverse una verdadera bestia, lo que si tenia intranquilo al pelinegro era el hecho de que los ya mencionados comentarios habían dado un vuelco hacia cosas más privadas pues anteriormente solo se trataban de recuerdos de su niñez, haciéndolo pensar que la ojirroja tenia algo que ver.

- ¿Qué coños quieres decir?, ¿Te has acostado con ella?.- pregunto directamente el ojinegro, causando un leve asombro en su hermano el cual volvió enseguida a su perfil natural.

- Lo siento Sasuke pero los caballeros no tenemos memoria o al menos no al hablar de esas cosas con alguien.- explico aparentemente sereno Itachi, rezando por que su hermano terminara de cuestionar su amistad con la Uzumaki.- Iré a ayudar a los otros con las bebidas, volveré en un rato. Procura no hacer enfadar a Karin-chan, no quiero tener que ir por ti al hospital.- bromeo levemente el Uchiha mayor mientras se dirigía a la salida de la casa dejando a un fastidiado Sasuke tragándose su enojo.

Estando solo el ojinegro trato de descubrir una pista que le dijera lo absurdo de la situación en que se encontraba, su hermano no podría haberse acostado con la pelirroja puesto que era cinco años mayor y tenia claro que Itachi podía ser cualquier cosa menos un pedófilo. Pero aunque trataba de convérsese de tal cosa, aun tenía las palabras de su hermano grabadas en la mente, él no solo no había negado el hecho de que se hubiese ido a la cama con la ojirroja sino que había buscado una pésima excusa para dejarlo con las palabras en la boca.

Dos meses tendría que vivir con esos dos y la solo idea de imaginar lo que podía haber pasado entre ellos lo encolerizaba de sobremanera. ¡No podía quedarse con la duda! Eso era algo que necesitaba saber si es que pretendía aguantar todo ese tiempo. Por lo que enseguida entro a la casa, con la sola idea de sacarle toda la verdad a la Uzumaki, costara lo que costara.

Al llegar abrió la puerta como si fuese su propia habitación, había dejado a un lado los modales de los que Mikoto se sentía tan orgullosa, pero la situación lo ameritaba aunque lo que vio al entrar le dejo helado.

Un grito de horror salió de la garganta de la pelirroja, el cual despertó del trance a Sasuke dejando que se percatara del sonido de la ducha. Sin duda alguna moriría en cuestión de segundos, ¡había visto a la ojirroja semidesnuda!, lo único que cubría su cuerpo era la ropa interior negra que contrastaba con la piel clara de la Uzumaki.

Tenía que salir de ahí lo más rápido que pudiera si es que quería continuar viviendo, pero antes de que el ojinegro pudiera dar media vuelta, un fuerte golpe hizo que perdiera el equilibrio. Al voltear hacia Karin, esta ya se cubría con una toalla pero la intención de seguir agrediendo al Uchiha se notaba en su mirada.

- ¡Ya sabia yo que era un pervertido de primera!... ¡largarte!... Antes de que empareje tu cara.- amenazo furiosa la ojirroja aun con el puño en alto, completamente preparado para repetir el golpe.

El Uchiha fue incorporándose poco a poco, realmente la Uzumaki sabía golpear, su ojo izquierdo dolía como hacia mucho tiempo no sentía. Si no la estuviera viendo podría jurar que el autor del golpe había sido un hombre, ahora sin duda alguna su hermano estaba loco al haberse fijado en aquella fiera de cabello rojo.

Con aquel pensamiento, los recuerdos del porque se encontraba ahí en ese momento cruzaron su mente, ¡que mierda importaba el enojo de la chica! Él había ido en su búsqueda solo para saber todo lo que su hermano trataba de ocultarle.

- Dime ¿Por qué demonios te acostaste con mi hermano?.- interrogo severamente el pelinegro tomando del brazo a la pelirroja, justo como lo había hecho en el aeropuerto.

- ¿A ti que coños te importa? ¡Quiero que te largues de una buena vez!.- grito igual de furiosa la Uzumaki soltándose al mismo tiempo del agarre del ojinegro, comenzando así una guerra de miradas entre ambos.

- ¡Respóndeme joder!, fue solo el hecho de que no pudiste enredarme a mi lo que te llevo a buscar a Itachi.- soltó iracundo el pelinegro causando que la pelirroja le golpeara de nuevo, pero esta vez la zona de impacto cambio, pues en vez de golpear su otro ojo como había dicho que lo haría, la entrepierna del azabache fue el blanco de una patada.

-¡Púdrete Uchiha!.- termino por gritar la ojirroja, dejando en el suelo a Sasuke, mientras se encaminaba al baño para ducharse justo como lo había planeado.

Los minutos pasaban y el dolor iba disminuyendo, no así el enojo del Uchiha menor, aun quería ir y matar a la pelirroja solo para hacerle pagar los golpes recibidos. Pero no podía hacer tal cosa puesto que Itachi llegaría tarde o temprano y sabia que si se enteraba de lo ocurrido aquellos dos golpes serian carisias a comparación de los que recibiría por parte de este.

Cuando por fin se recupero, salió de la habitación caminando lentamente por el pasillo que conducía a su habitación. Aun no podía dejar de pensar en el hecho de que su hermano hubiera tenido encuentros íntimos con la ojirroja. Esta nunca le había interesado pero en ese momento la sola idea de que aquello fuera verdad le dolía.

Al llegar a su habitación, se dejo caer sobre su cama descansando su cabeza sobre la almohada dejando su vista en el techo blanco que lo protegía. Todo le parecía imposible Itachi no era del tipo de persona que se acostaba con cualquiera y eran pocas las mujeres, de las que tenia conocimiento, que su hermano había tenido en su cama.

Y lo cierto era que Karin no era del perfil que encajaba con las antiguas conquistas de Itachi, era demasiado habladora y coqueta, no podía ver algún chico porque ya le estaba lanzando miradas como si hembra en celo fuese. Su hermano mayor había tenido novias serias, todas, pero atractivas justo como su ex Yugao Uzuki y ciertamente esa mujer no tenia nada en común con la pelirroja.

Lentamente su mano se dirigió hacia su ojo, al contacto, no pudo evitar gruñir por el dolor, tenia que cambiar de estrategia si es que pretendía averiguar la verdad. Tal vez si conquistaba a la Uzumaki esta le podría contar lo que quería saber, no seria tan difícil puesto que la ojirroja ya había estado a sus pies solo era cuestión de poner en acción el encanto Uchiha.

Ya no tendría que buscar algo que hacer durante las vacaciones de verano, conquistar a la pelirroja seria su proyecto desde ya y si algo caracterizaba a Sasuke era su terquedad.

- "Al final vas a caer Karin, solo espero que esto no se torne demasiado aburrido, tendremos mucho tiempo y tu tendrás que entretenerme".- pensó maliciosamente el Uchiha menor mientras una sonrisa igual de siniestra se formaba en sus labios.

leidihuchiha: Pues no tengo mucho tiempo con este fic, a la mejor es uno parecido (aunque yo nunca eh leido uno parecido) pero bueno eso es lo de menos xD, pues que tan buenos rivales seran los hermanitos uchiha no se puede que incluso solo sean amigos (o tal vez sasuke tiene toda la razón .) pero eso lo iremos descubriendo conforme avance la historia. Espero y te guste este capitulo también n.n

ManaKarin: Que alegría que te guste este humilde fic, en verdad que la idea en mi mente solo era hacer un fic SasuKarin pero al ir escribiendo borradores esta idea de un ItaKarin me encanto así que dije porque no un SasuKarinIta y eh aquí lo que mi mente loca saco. Karin es fría con Sasuke por algo que paso en el pasado pero eso es lo que Sasuke descubrirá al final y en ese momento la Uzumaki escogerá con quien se queda (aunque ya sabemos con quien jaja).

blink-chan90: Me alaga que sea este un fic de tus favoritos n.n, espero y este capitulo también te haya gustado n.n


	4. Recuerdos perdidos

Bueno me tarde algo con la conti pero no tuve tiempo de terminarla aun asi hoy me di tiempo y logre publicar este capitulo.

**Nota: Este capitulo contiene algunas palabras fuertes así que si lo leen sera bajo su propia responsabilidad :P**

* * *

******_Capitulo 4: Recuerdos perdidos_**

La mente del pelinegro ya comenzaba a trazar el plan a seguir, realmente seria algo complicado conquistar a la Uzumaki teniendo junto a ella a su hermano, pero de eso se encargaría después lo importante en ese momento era conseguir la mayor información que pudiera.

Se dedico a meditar durante algunos minutos, debía pensar muy bien a quien le preguntaría puesto que sería más problema si alguien se enterara de sus planes. Tal vez el dobe de Naruto podría saber algo al respecto, puesto que el rubio era terriblemente celoso con la ojirroja; si hubiera habido un acercamiento entre Itachi y Karin se debería de haber percatado de todo.

Tomo el celular entre sus manos, y se dispuso a buscar el número del Uzumaki, paso cada nombre hasta llegar al contacto "Dobe" para luego marcar la tecla de llamada. Espero unos segundos irritándose con cada tono del teléfono en marcación, por eso jamás hacia ese tipo de cosas para hablar con el ojiazul, era demasiado torpe incluso para contestar el estúpido celular.

— ¿Qué diablos quieres teme?.— bramo escandalizado el rubio como era su costumbre, lo cual termino por molestar aun más al Uchiha.

— ¿Por qué no contestas el puto celular dobe?.— pregunto reamente molesto el ojinegro.

—Estoy ocupado baka yaro, que tú no tengas en que ocupar tú tiempo no es mi problema.— contesto el rubio con un tono más bien fastidiado.

—hmp como sea.— "respondió" vagamente el Uchiha tocando nuevamente la cuenca de su ojo, soltando un gruñido al sentir dolor todavía.

—¡Habla de una vez teme ¿Qué coños quieres?!.— hablo visiblemente irritado el Uzumaki.

—hmp de acuerdo, solo quiero saber ¿si Itachi es amigo de tu prima?.— pregunto el ojinegro tratando de sonar lo más normal posible, aunque conociendo a su amigo no se daría cuenta de lo que le preguntaba aun si se lo decía directamente.

— ¡¿Qué?! Tu también vas a empezar con eso, porque rayos todos me preguntan sobre Karin-chan.— dijo realmente sorprendido el pelirrubio, para posteriormente comenzar a murmurar cosas que para el Uchiha no tenían sentido.

"Tu también" ósea que no era el único que cuestionaba la relación entre su hermano y la ojirroja, lo que si le sorprendía era que la otra o las otras personas también fuesen con el Uzumaki para conseguir información. Ahora no solo se trataba de descubrir la verdad detrás de aquella amistad, lo que en esos momentos comenzaba a intrigar al pelinegro eran precisamente los "otros" que preguntaban por la ojirroja, ¿Desde cuando la Uzumaki era tan importante?.

De pronto el ojinegro comenzó a escuchar una segunda voz en el celular, al parecer su rubio amigo no estaba solo y a juzgar por el tono de la otra persona era una mujer, que sin duda no era la de Kushina puesto que esta estaba de crucero con sus padres. Sakura tampoco era, ya que se encontraba en la ciudad junto con Ino, conforme se oía más tenue la voz se fue convenciendo de que tal vez la chica en cuestión era la tal Hinata.

—¿Eh?, ¿Uchiha-san también?.— se oyó preguntar completamente sorprendida a la joven Hyuga, para luego obtener un Si de parte del rubio tras un leve suspiro.

—Sigo esperando, dobe.— hablo por fin el pelinegro, obteniendo de nueva cuenta la atención de Naruto quien de nueva cuenta soltó un suspiro pero esta vez fue de completa indignación.

—Mira Sasuke.— comenzó a hablar con voz seria lo que puso aun más en intriga al azabache, puesto que el rubio solo hablaba serio y le llamaba por su nombre cuando tenía algún "discurso" que dar.— No se que te traigas con Karin-chan pero te advierto que si vuelves a lastimarla yo mismo te partiré la cara ¿entiendes?.— amenazo con rabia el ojiazul dejando completamente perplejo al azabache.

¿Volver a lastimarla? Que se supone que quería decir aquello, su mente comenzó a recorrer los recuerdos que tenía de la ojirroja. No fue sino hasta que a su mente vino el último día que había visto a Karin, ese mismo día la familia del rubio se había mudado y la Uzumaki le había pedido hablar a solas.

Flash Back

El azabache caminaba detrás de la Uzumaki, recorrían los pasillos hasta llegar a la azotea, habían tenido suerte al llegar sin ser descubiertos por algún maestro pero de igual forma no parecía preocupar a ninguno. Al abrir la puerta de entrada una leve corriente de aire se hizo presente haciendo que el cabello carmesí bailara en un elegante vaivén.

La ojirroja avanzo con parsimonia hasta llegar a la malla de seguridad que rodeaba el perímetro. Parecía estar perdida en la inmensidad del cielo pero algo le decía al Uchiha que la chica estaba más presente que nunca.

Este había permanecido inmóvil esperando que la pelirroja se decidiera a hablar pero conforme el silencio se mantenía su enojo comenzaba a crecer.

Estaba a punto de marcharse hasta que la voz de la Uzumaki se escucho, lenta y apagada como si le fuera difícil hablar, y eso lo desconcertó de gran manera, ya que esta jamás se quedaba con las palabras en la boca.

—Eh estado enamorada de ti desde niños… pensé que al convivir tanto tú también sentías algo por mí.— dijo con la mirada en el cielo, pareciese que la chica hablaba más para si pero la realidad es que meditaba cada palabra que decía.

El moreno había querido responder con una de sus tantas palabras hirientes pero la ojirroja siguió hablando, callándolo.

—Luego crecimos, comencé a ver tu indiferencia, pero al principio pensé que solo tratabas de ocultar tus sentimientos y mientras más pasaba el tiempo me convencía cada vez más de ello.—un suspiro triste salió de ella, finalmente volteo haciéndole frente al pelinegro aun con el corazón estrujado.

Gruesas lagrimas corrían sus mejillas, de inmediato intento limpiarlas sin resultado alguno por lo que sus manos cubrieron su rostro intentando ocultar esa frágil sombra que la cubría.

Mientras tanto el Uchiha la miraba expectante, durante todo el tiempo en que la conocía no había visto nunca su llorar. La ojirroja era fuerte, altanera y déspota, pero ahora que la veía triste y llorosa un enorme malestar se estaciono en la boca de su estomago oprimiéndolo cruelmente.

—Fui una estúpida al creer que tú me querías… pero ahora lo veo todo claro.—la voz apenas le salía puesto que sus sollozos eran silenciados por su respiración, a cada inhalación buscaba callar el llanto que salía de su control, y al parecer comenzaba a funcionar.

—Siempre te dije la verdad, fuiste tu la que se creo justificaciones estúpidas.—dijo frio y sereno como habitualmente lo era aunque en esa ocasión parecía más que intentaba quitarse culpa que nadie había puesto en él.

—Lo se… pero ahora que nos vamos estarás muy feliz ¿no?, por fin podrás quitarte a la loca acosadora de Karin.—hablo irónica pero dolida, mientras limpiaba los rastros que las lagrimas habían dejado en su rostro.

—No tanto, aun tengo que quitarme de encima a Sakura.—soltó sin reparaciones tratando de sonar indiferente aunque el malestar seguía ahí jodiéndolo.

—Eres un completo yaro Uchiha.—dijo casi escupiendo su apellido, mientras el odio que comenzaba a expresar por el ojinegro se hacia visible a través de sus orbes carmesí.

Sasuke jamás había pensado que la chica pudiera mirarlo de esa forma, ya se había hecho a la idea de tenerla tras de si hasta que se casara o muriese. Pero observándola en aquel momento lo único que pensaba es que esta parecía tener razón.

—A mi también me alegra irme, así será mas fácil mandarte al diablo.—el ceño fruncido y la mirada despectiva que le dirigía acabo por sacarle una sonrisa al azabache.

Él siempre había tenido a Karin en un perfil de fangir, cuando esta conoció a Suigetsu creyó que aquella fachada quedaría atrás pero no fue así pero de igual modo la percepción que tenia de ella había cambiado.

Ahora aquello volvía a cambiar, lo que era diferente es que aquel cambio le agradaba, ver que la pelirroja podía sacar las garras incluso con él, y eso alivio un poco su malestar.

—Eso espero Karin.— soltó mientras se encaminaba a la salida, sintiendo a sus espaldas la mirada asesina de la Uzumaki.—Me gusta verte así.—finalizo marchándose definitivamente del lugar, pensando que aquello había quedado como un susurro silenciado por el viento.

Fin del Flash Back

Esa había sido la última vez que había visto a la pelirroja, aunque él recordaba haber dejado a una Karin más fuerte y plantada, a pesar del amargo momento.

—Debo irme teme, pero ya estas advertido yaro, nadie lastimara a Karin-chan sin pagarlo… ni siquiera tu.—así finalizo la llamada el ojiazul dejando aun aturdido al Uchiha.

Mientras tanto en una de las habitaciones continuas, la ojirroja seguía bajo el agua de la ducha, sintiendo cada gota recorrer su cuerpo desde la cabeza a sus pies.

"Eso espero Karin… me gusta verte así" aquellas palabras resonaron nuevamente en su cabeza al mismo tiempo que ligeras lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos carmesí.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que le sucedió aquello, así que rápidamente limpio el hilo de su llanto y cerro el grifo envolviéndose en una toalla para así poder salir del baño.

Caminaba pausadamente como esperando encontrar algo en su habitación, un extraño sentimiento de dolor la abordo cuando encontró la pieza vacía pero dejo lo pasar puesto que no era la primera vez.

Llego al tocador frente a su cama, sentándose de cara al espejo, al verse ahí no pudo evitar pensar que aquella Karin no era más que un vago recuerdo, perdido en el paso del tiempo como un mero sueño del que no se tiene memoria, movió la cabeza en forma negativa tratando de ahuyentar esos pensamientos de si misma. Ahora más que nunca debía encontrar esa parte faltante que la atormentaba desde hacia seis meses porque a cada día que pasaba sentía que más lejana estaba y eso hacia que su temor a no estar completa la deprimiera de sobre manera.

* * *

Espero y les haya gustado ahora responderé sus reviews xD:

**blink-chan90: **A mi también me encanta la actitud de Karin (y eso que yo soy la autora jaja) espero y este capitulo te guste n.n

**Guest:** Jejeje que bueno que te guste este mi humilde fic, al igual que a los demás espero y este capitulo también te guste :)

**leidihuchiha: **Jajaja Sasuke seguirá investigando toda la vida de Karin y nos saldrán muchas sorpresas de eso estate segura jaja, con respecto a Itachi pues no diré nada todavía pero si hay algo de lo que dices y pues con respecto a Naruto pues el ya salio en este cap aunque fisicamente tal vez salga hasta el final de fic, ya sabes al rescate de su amada prima.


	5. ¿Porqué regresaste?

Hola! realmente siento el enorme retraso pero mi mente no me dio para escribir durante vacasiones y ahora que regrese a la universidad la inspiracion me llega a cada momento uff en verdad espero ahora poder actualizar más a menudo pero en fin, dejo que lean el capitulo

**Nota: Este capitulo contiene algunas palabras fuertes así que si lo leen sera bajo su propia responsabilidad :P**

* * *

Un tic se presentó en su ojo izquierdo al ver en su cama a una tierna parejita devorándose a besos, pronto su rostro reflejo el enojo que crecí en su interior así ambos jóvenes salieron del cuarto más incómodos que intimidados.

Él pelinegro tuvo que reunir todo su autocontrol y no salir a desalojar a todos aquellos imbéciles de su morada, pero rápidamente se recordó así mismo la gran oportunidad que aquella dichosa fiesta le daba para poner en marcha su plan.

Pronto se sentó en la cama para colocarse el calzado adecuado a su vestimenta, y una vez listo camino tranquilamente hacia la puerta dispuesto a comenzar con lo que había pensado hacia solo unas cuantas horas.

La casa esta llena por completo, mientras recorría los pasillos su asombro crecía, era verdad el rumor que por tanto tiempo había escuchado por parte su rubio amigo, Karin era una maestra en la organización de fiestas. Y lo más sorprendente es que aunque había más personas de las que él podría controlar y llevaban ya tiempo ahí pero cada valiosa posesión de su familia seguía intacta; realmente esperaba que continuasen así hasta que todo el alboroto terminara.

Siguió caminando en busca de su querida huésped, pero esta no aparecía por ningún lado, pensó en la posibilidad de que la ojirroja estuviera con su hermano pero al girar la vista pudo verlo junto a sus "amigos" o lo que estos fueran para él. Entonces al ser resuelta esa duda, reanudo su búsqueda, que afortunadamente solo duro otro par de minutos, los suficientes para no exceder su limite de paciencia, daba gracias que la Uzumaki fuera poseedora de una exuberante cabellera roja brillante pues siempre destacaba entre la multitud.

Sus pasos siguieron el rumbo que lo conducirían a la pelirroja, pero una voz terriblemente conocida llego hasta sus oídos, produciéndole un tremendo escalofrió.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! . — A su visión llego una de sus más grandes pesadillas de la adolescencia, la cara de alegría característica de la chica le dijo que nada lo salvaría de una platica o más bien interrogatorio sobre lo que había hecho durante el ultimo año que no estuvo en la ciudad.

— Ino . — Fue su respuesta al llamado, con ella alrededor le sería complicado hacer sus movimientos, o quizás era la ayuda que requería, porque si había alguien que gustara de hacer de casamentera esa era precisamente la Yamanaka, solo necesitaba convencerla de tener un genuino interés por la ojirroja.

* * *

Su desesperación ya comenzaba a despertar la molestia, llevaba ya mucho tiempo buscando a su amiga y no tenía ni idea de donde se había metido. Y el hecho de que la casa estuviera a reventar no facilitaba la ubicación de ella, maldecía una y otra vez a la ojiazul solo había ido al baño y esta aprovecho para perderse, y lo más seguro es que estuviera ahora con algún chico.

De repente sintió un empujón que la mando unos cuantos pasos hacía tras chocando así accidentalmente con alguien. Trato de incorporarse lo más rápido que pudo y de inmediato se disculpo y justo al levantar la mirada su gesto de pena se transformo en una gran mueca de asombro.

— Karin. — exclamo fríamente al ver el asentimiento por parte de la rubia.

— Así es, ella me invito ayer cuando hablamos por teléfono, me sorprendió realmente el saber que el lugar de la fiesta era precisamente tu casa pero Karin insistió en que no había problema. — Ahora estaba confundido durante mucho tiempo la rubia le había pedido ayuda para comunicarse con la Uzumaki y ahora se enteraba de su comunicación.

— ¿Desde cuando hablas con ella? . — La pregunta fue directa y su enojo no paso desapercibido.

— Desde hace tres meses, mi madre enfermo cuando fue de visita con una de sus hermanas en Kobe y estuvo hospitalizada, durante mi estancia allá me encontré por casualidad a Naruto y como intuirás casi de inmediato le pregunte por Karin, él fue quien me llevo con ella y sino fuera porque Minato-san la llamo no la hubiera reconocido. — El relato era sumamente fantasioso que no le creería sino fuera por la postura que la Yamanaka había mantenido.

— Le constaste a todos sobre su reencuentro ¿no? . — Más que una pregunta era un afirmación todos sabía que la rubia era comunicativa por naturaleza y no podría mantener secretos sin contárselos, por lo menos, a Sakura.

— No, de hecho Naruto me pidió que no dijera nada, me conto que Karin había llegado muy mal y que aunque no tenia los detalles sabía que tu tenías algo que ver y no quería que nadie la abrumara al contarle o preguntarle algo sobre ti. — Eso si le había dolido, ahora él era el bastardo que había lastimado a la inocente mujer, ¡si nunca le dio falsas esperanzas! Pero no importaba, siempre era el culpable de romper corazones.

— Pero sabes… yo aun no me creo ese cuento, es decir, piénsalo Karin nunca a sido sensible, ella es altanera, mal hablada y sumamente orgullosa es imposible que prefiriera autocompadeciera que arremeter en tu contra de cualquier forma que encontrase. — La chica tenia razón había algo extraño en todo el asunto y todo había comenzado cuando se marcho, algo le decía que su hermano estaba enterado.

— ¿Tu sabias que Karin y mi hermano se han acostado? . — El grito de respuesta había captado la atención de algunos pero tras una mirada del Uchiha volvieron a sus asuntos igual que los dos jóvenes.

— Grita más fuerte los vecinos no alcanzaron a escucharte. — El sarcasmo salió tan natural que la ojiazul aun entendía como podía lograrlo.

— Lo siento, pero me sorprendiste es que es muy difícil de creer que Itachi-kun haya podido… tu sabes acostarse con Karin, preguntaría si es broma pero tu no bromeas. — Ahora estaba claro que la rubia no tenia ni idea de lo que su gran amiga había hecho incluso estaba tan incrédula como él.

— Esto es imperdonable. — El ceño fruncido acompaño la molestia en la Yamanaka, por fin creía que alguien comprendía lo desagradable que eso significaba. — ¡Esa zorra no me conto nada! Mira que esconder tan buena información, te juro que cuando la encuentre me las pagara. — Con eso basto para que el pelinegro casi cayera de la silla en que se encontraba, al parecer era el único que veía aquello con tanto desagrado.

— Estúpida. —Aquel insulto pareció un susurro en comparación del escándalo que la rubia mantenía y en el cual dirigía cuanto insulto se le venia a la mente en agravio de la ojirroja.

La chica era demasiado ruidosa por lo que pedirle ayuda destrozaría el bajo perfil que quería mantener, así que decidió dejar la idea y alejarse tranquilamente de la ojiazul, lo mejor seria seguir con lo suyo.

* * *

— ¿Entonces te quedas aquí en la casa de Sasuke-kun?. — Pregunto nuevamente la ojijade, aunque ya parecía haberse quedado atrapada en ese mismo punto.

— Ya te dije mil veces que si Sakura. — Respondió ya visiblemente rabiosa la Uzumaki.

— Perdón, pero es difícil de asimilarlo, es decir conseguiste lo que muchas soñamos alguna vez. — El tono que había empleado termino por enfurecer a la pelirroja.

— ¡Aun no se que tanto le ven!, solo basta con mirarlo para saber que es un bastardo, Ita-kun es mucho más amable, comprensivo y galante que el principito. — Aquel grito había asustado en gran medida a la pelirrosa, sin duda laguna la ojirroja odiaba a Sasuke por lo que prefirió dejar el tema antes de que la parte más agresiva de la chica saliera a relucir.

— Tienes razón. — concedió en un intento por calmarla, que para fortuna de la Haruno pareció funcionar. — Pero dime ¿Qué harás ahora que has regresado?. — Interrogo con gran curiosidad la pelirrosa, puesto que la actitud de su amiga no era la de siempre, algo había cambiado y su regreso era realmente sospechoso.

Una sonrisa indescifrable se formo en sus labios a la par sus ojos se concentraron en el techo y por un momento Sakura pensó en que había encendido la punta de la mecha pero la voz tan tranquila y suave que la ojirroja utilizo solo hizo que su desconcierto fuese aun mayor. — Vine a encontrarme con alguien, se que nuestra relación pasada no fue la mejor pero me he dado cuenta que él es el único que puede llenar el vació que hay en mi.

* * *

Realmente espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y espero que ya comiencen a sacar sus teorías sobre lo ocurrido con Karin y lo que planea hacer.

Respuesta a lor reviews:

**leidihuchiha: **Gracias por el comentario, sin duda alguna la curiosidad de Sasuke ira en aumento conforme Karin avance con sus planes pero eso es lo único que diré por ahora xD

**blink-chan90: **Vale cumpliendo con el deber aunque sea hasta ahora

**Andykarin .w: **Jejeje pues no el fanfic apenas empieza aun nos falta mucho que leer jeje así que espera lo que sigue te aseguro que no te arrepentiras (o al menos eso espero). Por ahora el fic sera un SasuKarinIta pero ya esta decidido que terminara en un SasuKarin.


	6. Suigetsu

Hola hola! si realmente me he retrasado con este capitulo pero aww he tenido mucho que hacer. Pero me dio mucho gusto que el ultimo capitulo que subí haya tenido 6 reviews ¡lo máximo que he tenido en un solo capitulo! los quiero tanto que los besaría (?) jaja ok no :P

En fin mejor ya no los hago esperar y les dejo leer este capitulo 6, el cual creo que les gustara mucho. Porque ahora si empieza la revelación del secreto de Karin.

**Nota: Este capitulo contiene algunas palabras fuertes así que si lo leen sera bajo su propia responsabilidad :P**

* * *

_**Capitulo 6**_

— ¿Eh?, ¿Con quien?. — La pregunta se le había salido sin pensar, pero esta había sido perfectamente escuchada por su amiga, quien lentamente se giro hacia esta.

Su mirada parecía sombría y ciertamente eso le provoco a la Haruno un escalofrió, tanto se había cuidado para terminar en problemas por no contener sus pensamientos. Inconscientemente cerró los ojos esperando un grito o lo peor el primero de los golpes. Se mantuvo así durante unos minutos preguntándose porque la Uzumaki debía ser tan temperamental, solo había sido una inocente pregunta, pero extrañamente lo único que escucho fue una leve risa.

— Ohh Sakura en verdad has cambiado, en el pasado no te hubieras puesto así, es más estoy segura de que serías la primera en lanzar un golpe. — La cara de la pelirrosa era todo un poema, lo que hizo que Karin volviera a reír, ante el desconcierto de su amiga.

— Bueno las cosas cambian ya no soy una niña y no es apropiado de una mujer andar peleando con otras. — Explico aun nerviosa la ojijade, relajándose al ver la sonrisa que la chica le dedicaba, era un alivio ver que no era la única que había madurado.

— Eso sonó como algo que diría la vieja Tsunade, sin duda estudiar medicina también te esta afectando Sakura. —Ahora era oficial Naruto y Karin eran muy valientes o muy idiotas, eran los únicos en llamar a la Senju de una forma tan ligera, lo único bueno para la pelirroja era que la mujer no se encontraba ahí.

— Entonces me dirás ¿con quien te quieres encontrar?. — Los ojos de la Haruno brillaron con interés, era un hecho de que Sasuke no era esa persona, ni ella por supuesto pero que recordara la Uzumaki se llevaba mal con, relativamente, todo el mundo; casi no había persona con quien la muchacha no peleara.

— Verás… — La ojirroja pareció pensarlo mucho o al menos solo lo hizo para joder a Sakura, aunque al final sonrió y poso una mano en su hombro. — Es un secreto Saku-chan.

Su rostro se enrojeció de vergüenza hacía mucho tiempo que la Uzumaki no le llamaba por ese nombre, habían sido amigas cuando la pelirrosa dejo de hablar con Ino, en aquel momento la chica había llegado a vivir con Naruto e inevitablemente se conocieron. Desde entonces, y aun con la sorpresa de que Karin y la Yamanaka eran como uña y mugre, esa camaradería se mantuvo hasta el presente.

— Fue un gusto volverte a ver Saku-chan pero si me disculpas, tengo que seguir buscando a mi compañero de esta noche. — Un guiño fue lo último que la ojijade vio, antes de que la Uzumaki comenzara a alejarse.

* * *

Sasuke siguió buscando a su pesadilla roja, anteriormente la había localizado pero al parecer había vuelto a perderse entre la multitud. Era sorprendente la facilidad con que la Uzumaki se trasladaba de habitación en habitación ya llevaba quince minutos intentando dar con ella y nada.

Cansado ya de caminar, el pelinegro opto por salir al jardín, el cual estaba más vació que el interior de la casa. Sin detenerse, camino hasta la pequeña mesa que había, se sentó tranquilo y se dedico a mirar un poco a las personas de la fiesta, no conocía a la mayoría pero había una que otra cara familiar.

Oyó el sonido de la silla junto a él moverse, giro con cara de pocos amigos, esperando encontrar a alguna molesta chica sonriendole pero en vez de eso encontró a quien menos esperaba.

* * *

Había deambulado un buen rato por la casa y nada que encontraba al infeliz, realmente estaba comenzando a enojarse pero justo cuando pensó en aniquilar al chico un aroma muy conocido llego a ella, siempre le había parecido desagradable y eso no había cambiado pero en esa ocasión una sonrisa a pareció en su rostro.

— Sigues oliendo horrible, subnormal. — Se giró para verlo frente a frente, y su sonrisa tiburonosa fue lo primero que vio, inconscientemente ella siguió sonriendole.

— Y tú sigues pareciendo una zorra. — Le saludó como se esperaba, ambos se miraron con ojos retadores pero ambos sonreían y eso a ninguno le molesto, al menos por ahora.

— No hay alguien a quien Karin no haya invitado ¡a mi casa!. — Se quejó el Uchiha menor mientras masajeaba su sien. Era oficial todo parecía más una reunión de ex alumnos que una fiesta.

* * *

— Yo también me alegro de verte Sasuke. — Respondió el pelinaranja ante el contento reencuentro.

— Hmp, ¿Suigetsu también esta aquí?. —Interrogo aun irritado el ojinegro, esperando que la respuesta fuera una negación.

— Llegamos juntos pero dijo que tenía que atender un asunto. — Explicó con calma Jūgo, quien aunque sabía que un minuto entre el peliblanco y la Uzumaki no terminaría bien había dejado que el Hozuki se fuera.

— Esos imbéciles. — Masculló ahora molesto el pelinegro, ojala y esos dos no rompieran nada ¡su padre los mataría si tocaban su colección de katanas y su madre lo haría si algo le ocurría a cualquier cosa en la sala!, esta era como un templo familiar.

— Lo más seguro es que terminen en la piscina luego de arrasar la sala, con suerte podrías llegar a matarlos antes que se maten entre si. — Aquel comentario sonó tan despreocupado que el Uchiha casi pensó que no hablaba enserio, luego decidió que no le importaba tenía que ir a buscar a su "parejita" favorita y echarlos a la calle antes de que destrozaran algo.

Se levanto con decisión y se dispuso a marcharse pero justo en ese momento pudo ver a través de la puerta de cristal que separaba la casa del jardín a los mencionados, Karin y Suigetsu, sentados cómodamente en un sillón.

* * *

— Ya veo, por eso volviste. — La voz del Hozuki era tranquila y comprensiva, realmente le sentaba bien le haciaparecer más maduro aunque claro las apariencias engañan.

— Necesito encontrarlo, sé que el esta enterado de todo y si quiero recuperarme necesito que me cuente todo. — A comparación del ojimorado, la Uzumaki se encontraba sumamente seria, sus ojos mostraban la determinación que tenía y eso conmovió un poco al Hozuki pero claro nunca lo diría en voz alta.

— ¿Te das cuenta en lo que te estas metiendo?. — Más que una pregunta era una advertencia, el peliblanco no quería tener que cargar en su conciencia el daño que podrían hacerle pero igual esperaba que la ojirroja lo mandara al diablo.

— Lo sé pero ya estoy decidida, lo encontrare con o sin tu ayuda… ¿Qué dices cara de pez?. — Esperaba con todo su ser que el imbécil que tenía enfrente dijera que si, un rotundo no haría que se retrasara enormemente y la verdad no quería que Naruto terminara de darse cuenta que su estancia en el lugar no era por una simple invitación.

Un suspiro salió del ojimorado y se volteó para encararla —Eres jodidamente molesta ¿lo sabias zanahoria?. — Le sonrió de lado y la miró divertido, eso le saco una sonrisa ¡era un si!.

— ¿Qué coños les pasa?. — Esa voz saco a ambos de su concentración, voltearon la mirada y se encontraron con un Uchiha furioso y un ojirrojo confuso.

—¡Sasuke que bueno verte amigo!. — El Hozuki simplemente se había encogido de hombros y saludo al ojinegro como si nada pasara, lo que desconcertó al susodicho.

— Hola Jūgo. — Hablo feliz la pelirroja captando la atención de todos, se veía sumamente alegre y tanto el Uchiha como el Jyugo se impactaron al verla de tal forma, aun más habiendo que estuvo sola durante un rato con Suigetsu.

— Joder, eres única… bruja. — Y otra vez le sonrió, la verdad ya hasta a él comenzaba a parecerle extraño.

— Cállate cabrón. — Le dijo para luego golpearlo en el hombro aunque irremediablemente termino con otra estúpida sonrisa.

— Bueno, bueno… Taka otra vez reunido… Si que nos extrañabas, ¿ne? zanahoria con patas. — Aquel nombre no le sonó para nada, pero igualmente lo oculto, sabía que era verdad porque se le hacia familiar pero prefirió quedarse callada.

— Si se le nota el cariño por nosotros. —Soltó irónico el pelinegro, recordando como la ojirroja lo trataba, ¿Qué lo quería? Ni mierda… lo odiaba.

— A ti te adoraba ¿no?. — La pregunta le hizo sentir incomodo puesto que los tres lo miraban con ojos de "bien hecho" y la verdad es que el pelinaranja no tenía idea de porque.

— ¿Al principito? Jamás, deja de decir idioteces Jūgo. —Molesta estaba a punto de irse pero la mano del ojimorado la detuvo.

— Hey no es para tanto, relájate. — Lo siguió mirando enojada pero termino sentándose, bien tenía otras cosas que hacer aunque si el peliblanco quería que se quedara lo haría, puesto que aun no le decía donde encontrarlo. Pero luego se autoconvenció de que nadie le daba ordenes menos un intento de hombre-pez.

— ¡Mierda Suigetsu! Solo dime donde y cuando nos vemos, no quiero quedarme aquí a socializar con este imbécil. — Dijo señalando de momento al Uchiha.

— ¿Por qué eres tan chillona? Solo quédate un rato y hablaremos más tarde. — De acuerdo empezaba a molestarse y si ella quería pelear, estaría más que encantado.

— ¿Qué parte de no, no entiendes hijo de puta?. — Ella también estaba molesta, la sola presencia del joven ojinegro la ponía de malas, solo quería irse y no terminar matando a alguien ¡joder! ¿Qué era tan difícil de entender?

— ¡Cierren el hocico los dos!. —Dijo con voz alzada el ojinegro, haciendo que tres miradas se centraran en él. — Son unos estúpidos desesperantes ¿lo sabían?.

— Mejor cállate bastado… este no es asunto tuyo. — Soltó verdaderamente molesta la ojirroja. Esta se volteó hacia el albino y le hizo saber su decisión — Habla de una vez o me largo a buscar a alguien más.

— ¡Serás puta!, todavía que te hare el favor. — Gritó fastidiado el Hozuki, mientras Karin se quedaba de brazos cruzados ante la situación. — Bueno ya… mañana en mi casa a las cuatro ¿contenta zanahoria?.

En un arranque se abalanzó hacia él, incluso se reía lo que Sasuke y Jūgo se desconcertaron de sobre manera , ¿Desde cuando se abrazan? Pensaron.

— Arigatou Sui-kun. — Susurró con voz melosa, para de improviso besar en los labios al peliblanco, no fue un beso de agradecimiento pues era realmente pasional.

Antes de que el Uchiha pudiera decir algún improperio, los dos jóvenes se separaron, Suigetsu estaba sonrojado pero se le podía notar contento y la pelirroja simplemente le mando un beso.

— Nos vemos Jūgo, Sasuke. — El último nombre lo dijo con una mueca de terrible desagrado, pero igual mente se fue.

— Tienes mucho que explicar. — Amenazó abiertamente el ojinegro por lo que el Hozuki solo pudo reír nerviosamente.

_Estaba realmente jodido_

* * *

La pelirroja esta más que feliz, ahora estaba un paso más cerca de lo que soñaba. Se sentía tan bien que besar al ojimorado, que increíblemente, la había puesto caliente. Pero ese era otro rollo al final nunca lo sabría.

Pensó en buscar nuevamente a Sakura puesto que ahora con todo arreglado, tenía tiempo. Le agradaba realmente la chica así que platicar otro rato con ella no le parecía mala idea.

Se dispuso a buscarla pero una cierta sonrisa capto su atención.

— Hola preciosa. — Y si ahí estaba él, aquel irresistible chico que vio en el aeropuerto.

_Justo lo que recomendó el doctor, pensó para sí._

* * *

__Eso es todo por hoy, como verán Suigetsu y Karin se llevan mejor pero sin dejar sus peleas, he de admitir que pense primero en poner al peliblanco como aquella persona que la Uzumaki busca pero luego me parecio una mejor idea poner al personaje que tengo en mente jojojo espero que cuando llegue el momento se sorprendan ó si alguien lo descubre con forme de pistas sobre él.

_Respuestas a los reviews:_

**DianaParu: **_Jajaja me alegro que te guste ver sufrir a Sasuke y si seguirá viendo a Karin con Itachi pero taran! ahora Suigetsu también se ha llevado lo suyo y sinceramente no descarto que haya más muestras de afecto entre estos dos. Y no te preocupes esta historia tendrá final porque lo tendra! xD._

**SasuKarinSui:** _Aww no deberías sentirte mal con que llegues a dejar un review tarde o temprano te adorare. Me alegra que una de tus dudas se haya resuelto y si efectivamente aquel recuerdo no es precisamente lo que afecto a Karin pero algo tiene que ver. Uff me alegra saber que llevo la actitud de la pelirroja bien tenía terror hacer un Ooc con ella espero que en este capitulo la siga manteniendo._

**leidihuchiha: **_Bien en esta cap ya salio Suigetsu y como dije tal vez Naruto aparezca hasta el final. Lo que si es que el misterio esta bueno te lo aseguro ahora ya vamos directo a descubrirlo._

**lixy-chan: **_Jajaja todos adoramos a Karin! espero y este capitulo tambien te guste._

**Melissa:** _Jajaja una muy merecida venganza pienso yo! y esto es apenas el principio._

**ManaKarin:** _Bueno como dije puede que si puede que no, Itachi es una buena persona pero igual pudo caer ante los encantos de la pelirroja todo puede pasar en este fic así que yo no daría nada por malo. Y si paso algo en el pasado pero quizás no tenga nada que ver con Sasuke, ¡lo descubriremos al final!_

* * *

**_Bueno había decidido que el fic sería al final un SasuKarin pero ahora he pensado en dejarlo en sus manos si desean que sea un SasuKarin díganmelo en un review ahora que si gustan un ItaKarin ó un SuiKarin ó cualquier otra pareja que se les ocurra dígalo y veremos que pareja gana al final :D_**


	7. Encuentros

**_Hola! hace mucho que ni me paraba por aquí, aunque fue más por obligación que por gusto, la universidad y los exámenes absorben todo mi tiempo. Pero en fin por fin logre traerles el séptimo capitulo de este fanfic, la verdad tuve problemas para escribir esto pues no tenía claro lo que quería poner igual espero que les guste pues al final me gusto el resultado._**

**_Sin más les dejo leer..._**

**Nota: Este capitulo contiene algunas palabras fuertes así que si lo leen sera bajo su propia responsabilidad :P**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Capitulo 7: Encuentros**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Trago duro al ver la mirada del pelinegro, debió de suponer que aquel beso que la ojirroja le había dado fue solo para joderlo.

— Cálmate hombre, sabes como es Karin solo nos esta fastidiando. — Le dijo esperando calmarlo y que le contestara como solo el sabía, pero en vez de eso solo lo vio fruncir mas el ceño.

— Habla. — La sencilla respuesta fue cargada con una iracunda mirada que le helo los huesos al Hozuki.

— No es nada importante, además ¿Por qué te importa tanto?, no decías que serías feliz si la bruja dejaba de molestarte. — Intento escucharse desinteresado pues sabia que si la Uzumaki se enteraba de la revelación de su secreto, pronto habría un funeral.

_Su funeral…_

El ojinegro lo encaro inexpresivo pero con el aire altivo que poseía. Bruscamente tomo del cuello al peliblanco, parándolo del sillón donde reposaba.

— Dije que hables. — Nuevamente lo miro severo, le sacaría todo, costara lo que costara.

Pero en vez de ver la cara nerviosa que el ojimorado solía poner en momentos como ese, una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro.

— Estás celoso. — Exclamo divertido, ya tenía sus sospechas desde que vio como miraba a Karin, pero no había querido creerlo.

Por su parte el Uchiha había perdido toda serenidad.

¿Celoso del fenómeno y la bestia roja?... ¡Ni en sueños!, el solo tenía un objetivo, el cual no incluía ningún sentimiento hacía la pelirroja.

— Con que eso era. — Musitó pensativo el pelinaranja, ahora comprendía porque tanto Sasuke como Karin actuaban tan extraño.

— ¡No digas idioteces! — Dijo irritado el Uchiha en verdad que era difícil hablar con ese par y más cuando parecía que se ponían de acuerdo para fastidiarlo.

— Oh vamos Sasuke, entre la zanahoria y yo no hay nada… — Se mantuvo serio durante sus palabras pero después su sonrisa de mofa apareció. — Solo follamos. — La carcajada del ojimorado no tardo mucho y Jūgo pareció sonreír.

En definitiva el Uchiha estaba perdido. Aunque tenía los datos de la "cita" solo tenía que seguir a sus dos "amigos" y podría saber que ocultaban. Algo le decía que debía averiguarlo.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

La pelirrosa dio un grito de desconcierto, hacía solo unos minutos había encontrado a su cerda amiga y sin más esta comenzó a relatarle su encuentro con el pelinegro y su pequeña duda.

— Cierra el pico frentona… todos nos miran. — Le reprocho molesta la Yamanaka, su amiga podía ser mucho más escandalosa que ella y ciertamente no quería difundir esa información.

No sin todos los detalles, claro.

— Pero cerda, es imposible que Itachi-san se halla… tu sabes… metido con Karin. — Su incredulidad era notable, por más que la Uzumaki fuera una conquistadora innata Itachi Uchiha era un nivel superior.

— Lo se pero piénsalo, la loca de Karin debió de insinuársele a Itachi-kun estando ebrio o algo así, solo entonces la voltearía a ver y con lo desinhibida que es no dudo que el pobre cayera. — La ojiazul se encontraba seria pero su tono de perversidad seguía en sus palabras.

— Karin podrá ser lo que quieras pero no se rebajaría tanto. — El ceño fruncido de la Haruno no se hizo esperar, su rubia amiga tenía una muy mala percepción de la ojirroja. No la conocía tanto como ella, o eso creía, porque a pesar de ser engreída, ruda, mal hablada y algo bipolar por fuera por dentro tenía corazón, buenos sentimientos y ahora una confianza y autorespeto que le daban un aire dominante.

— Como digas Sakura, lo mejor es preguntarle directamente y sacarle todo, vamos. — La rubia intento levantarse de su asiento pero la pelirrosa la detuvo de su brazo izquierdo.

— Karin debe de estar buscándose un "acompañante" y según nuestras reglas no podemos interrumpirla. — Explico serena pero con una actitud de "no te dejare meterte tu nariz en esto".

— ¡Joder!... putas reglas de amigas, ¿A que estúpida se le ocurrió esa idiotez? — Bramó furiosa la Yamanaka sentándose nuevamente con un puchero. Por su parte la ojijade no pudo contener la risa.

— A quien más se le ocurría esa sandez, solo a ti cerda. — Aclaro divertida la chica observando la cara que su amiga ponía al darse cuenta de sus palabras.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Su boca arremetió nuevamente contra los labios del chico. Una placentera sensación le recorrió el cuerpo, el chico si que sabía besar, por primera vez encontraba a un chico que le diera batalla.

— Eres una delicia. — Le susurró al oído para luego mirarla coquetamente.

— Tu no estas nada mal Ida-kun. — Pronuncio con voz melosa, para luego volver a besarlo, estaba claro que tardaría en aburrirse del joven.

Idate Morino era el nombre de aquel chico, lo había conocido en el avión que la había traído de vuelta. Al verlo supo que lo quería para ella aunque fuera solo una noche, por ello aprovecho un comentario al aire que él lanzo, desde ahí aprovecho cada oportunidad que tuvo para coquetearle.

No le tomo mucho ganarse la confianza del pelinegro, luego este le mostro que no era el único que se había propuesto ligar. Así ambos se encaminaron al área de comida del aeropuerto y luego de unas miradas más el ojimarron le dio su número telefónico.

Había sido una suerte que el principito no llegara unos segundos antes o sino lo habría arruinado.

— Así que… ¿esta es tu casa? Karin-chan. — Dijo mirando alrededor, contemplando la decoración y todo el pasillo.

— No es mi casa, es de una amiga de mi tía Kushina, estoy aquí solo para pasar las vacaciones. — Explico serena la ojirroja, aunque cuando el Morino la miro le esbozo una sonrisa sincera.

— Ya veo, pues tendré que regalarle algo a la señora, sino te hubiera invitado no te habría conocido. — Hablo sonriente para luego reír ante el comentario.

— Ven aun hay algo que quiero que veas. — La pelirroja tomo la mano del ojimarron y lo condujo por el pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación. — Hay que aprovechar el momento Ida-kun. — Así sus labios presionaron contra los del pelinegro, entre tanto la Uzumaki abrió torpemente la puerta y ambos se perdieron en la oscuridad del cuarto.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se encontraba hablando con una bola de imbéciles, aun no entendía como se consideraban amigos entre si pero lo eran. Suspiro de cansancio en cuanto Sasori y Deidara volvían a discutir sobre los cuados de la pared.

Se levanto silencioso y se marcho, mejor buscaría en que entretenerse. Camino por la casa viendo más caras desconocidas de las que se había imaginado. A penas pudo distinguir a Sasuke junto con Jūgo y Suigetsu, peleando como siempre y al otro extremo estaban Sakura e Ino llevándose tan "bien" como recordaba.

Se dirigió a las escaleras y se recargo en el descanso, hubiera deseado localizar a Karin pero no había rastros de ella, por lo que se dio una idea de donde podría estar y sinceramente no quería confirmarlo.

De nuevo soltó un suspiro, esta vez de desanimo y aburrimiento.

— Un suspiro largo ¿eh? Esa es mala señal. — El ojinegro volteó extrañado y detrás de el una chica apareció sonriéndole con algo de ¿gracia?

Era alta y delgada aunque sin exagerar. Poseía unos ojos azul oscuro pero tenían un brillo encantador, su cabello morado estaba largo y liso. Vestía una blusa de manga larga con un cuello en v y debajo de esta una blusa color negro, de tirantes seguramente. Llevaba también un short de mezclilla y unos zapatos negros de tacón bajo.

—A veces lo es. — Respondió tranquilo y mesurado el Uchiha, justo como siempre lo era.

— ¿Tu novia? — Pregunto la joven.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — Interrogo intrigado y divertido ante la "ocurrencia".

— Bueno eres atractivo y por lo que se ve serio, un tipo como tú debe tener novia, a la mayoría de las mujeres les gustan los de tu tipo. — Explicó serena pero burlona la pelimorada, sacándole en el proceso una sonrisa ladina al ojinegro.

¿Los de su tipo?, en verdad que la ojiazul era directa, no pareció importarle como se tomara el comentario solo dijo que lo pensaba.

— Así que los de mi tipo, ¿y precisamente como son los de mi tipo? — Le pregunto con la misma sonrisa que le había causado.

— Ya sabes, son serios casi nunca hablan pero son atractivos y su actitud de "nada me importa" les consigue a cualquier mujer que deseen. — Dijo serena para luego situarse frente al Uchiha. — ¿O me equivoco?

— Y mucho, no es de mi gusto ver a cientos de mujeres lanzárseme encima cuando ni siquiera tienen un buen tema para conversar. — Itachi le sostuvo la mirada y al final la que sonrió fue la pelimorada.

— Valla con que eres un caso distinto, me alegra ver que mis sospechas no eran erróneas… eres listo, ¿eh?... guapo. — A pesar de lo cerca que estaban ninguno de ellos se había percatado de ello, ambos se miraban con interés pues al final los dos se habían sorprendido.

— Soy Itachi, Itachi Uchiha. — Se presento con una especie de reverencia, que a la ojiazul le pareció absurda. — ¿Y tu como te llamas? Hermosa.

— Un gusto Itachi-kun, a mi puedes llamarme Shiori… Yagami Shiori. — Le extendió la mano esperando un apretón amistoso pero en vez de eso el pelinegro llevo su mano hasta su boca y le beso los dedos.

— El gusto es todo mío Shiori-chan. — Exclamo luego del beso mientras la miraba de reojo.

No sabía por que pero esa mujer le gustaba… y mucho.

— Muy bonito Itachi-kun ¿Cuántas han caído con eso? — Parecía molesta pero no lo estaba, al contrario quería estar segura de que aquel hombre no era un play boy, ya había tenido muchos problemas con tipos así y sencillamente quería un chico que fuera todo lo contrario.

— Algunas… ¿y tu has caído? — Le encantaba hacerla enojar y no sabía porque, había visto lo que una mujer enojada podía hacer y a pesar de eso no lograba evitar hacerlo.

— No, de hecho me parece algo anticuado. — Hizo un mohín pero no estallo enojada, al parecer el Uchiha no era el único que gozaba de molestar al otro.

— Bueno dijiste que a la mayoría de las mujeres les gustaban los tipos como yo… pensé que tú estabas incluida en el grupo. — Soltó sagaz sonriéndole con algo de arrogancia.

— Itachi-kun pronto aprenderás que yo soy única. — Dijo imitando la actitud del pelinegro.

— ¿Tomamos algo? — Ofreció ahora más informal, a lo cual la ojiazul sonrió y luego comenzó a caminar seguida de Itachi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Bueno eso es todo por hoy, no quería hacer un OC pero al final no encontré algún personaje femenino que cubriera mis expectativas para el papel que desarrollara, espero que no les parezca mala la idea pero como dije nadie me convencía.**_

_**En fin al final me sorprendió que quisieran un SasuKarin jaja (ok no pero es un alivio jaja xD) bueno bueno nos quedaremos donde estamos y el final se mantendrá como lo planee.**_

_**Espero que esto sea merecedor de algún review.**_

_**Nos vemos en la **_**_próxima_**

_**Sayo! :3**_


	8. ¿Falsa confesión ó interés verdadero?

Hola! Siento actualizar hasta ahora pero como saben la Universidad te absorbe y más cuando no eres muy buena en las materias clave (Si la programación es mi talón de Aquiles u.u) en fin por fin logre terminar este capitulo y esta recién salidito de mi loca mente xD.

Sin más los dejare leer…

_**Nota: Este capitulo contiene algunas palabras fuertes así que si lo leen será bajo su propia responsabilidad :P**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Capitulo 8: ¿Falsa confesión ó interés verdadero?**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Su ceño fruncido hizo que todos temblaran, a pesar de querer moler a golpes a todos lo imbéciles que tenía enfrente, se obligo a sí misma a calmarse. Se arreglo la ropa que un tenía descolocada, su cabello esta igual de desordenado pero solo paso sus manos entre las hebras para intentar acomodarlo un poco.

Miro a Idate y este se encontraba serio, creyó verlo molesto al momento en que los idiotas los interrumpieron pero a juzgar por su postura solo estaba frustrado por lo acontecido. Volvió a enfocar su mirada en _Taka _y por ello logro observar las caras que tenían.

El principito se veía molesto y valla que no reparaba en disimularlo, el subnormal se notaba incrédulo y divertido al mismo tiempo, cosa que no le sorprendió y Jūgo solo se mantuvo serio, cosa que tampoco le sorprendió.

— ¿Qué coños quieren? — Se cruzó de brazos y camino hacia ellos, tenía que haber una razón por la cual los tres habían llegado exactamente a su habitación.

— Mejor dime ¿Por qué diablos te estabas besando con ese imbécil? — La voz del Uchiha sonó más a un grito, para el peliblanco y el Jyugo estaba más que claro que su amigo esta muerto de celos pero para la Uzumaki solo significaba una cosa.

_El bastardo se creía su dueño_

Ese pensamiento le perder el control. — ¡A ti que te importa estúpido! ¡Sal de mi habitación si no quieres que te rompa la cara! — Levanto su puño hasta que quedo a la altura de su rostro, quería dejarle claro que estaba lista para cumplir su amenaza.

Pero para su sorpresa el ojinegro no retrocedió, en lugar de eso se paro frente a ella con la firme intención de confrontarla.

— ¡Esto no es un hotel!... ¡Si pensabas revolcarte con este tipo debieron irse a otro lado! — La mirada reprobatoria que le dedico el ojinegro la hizo sentir culpable por un momento, pero luego se recordó a si misma que no iba a llegar a _eso _con Idate. _Al menos no por ahora, ya que no lo conocía del todo y obviamente no era estúpida._ — Por dios… ¡Respeta aunque sea un poco!

— Mira _Sasuke _me vale lo que pienses pero para tu información no me acuesto con Ida-kun, y si lo hiciera ¿Por qué demonios tendría que explicártelo? — Trato de ser clara y no dejarse llevar por su enojo, si bien el principito era insoportable tenía un buen punto.

_Esa no era su casa_

Por lo que tenía que abstenerse de cualquier conducta _demasiado _inapropiada. Pero al parecer la explicación no le bastaba al Uchiha.

— Me da igual lo que hagas pero no voy a permitir que te revuelques en _mi_ casa con cualquiera que se te cruce por enfrente. — Con una última mirada de reprobación el ojinegro salió de la habitación dejando a todos atónitos.

La pelirroja había bajado un poco la mirada, se halla un tanto aturdida por las palabras de su odiado principito. Sintió una mano en su hombro, naturalmente volteó, se sorprendió de que aquella muestra de apoyo viniera de Idate.

— No te lo tomes tan enserio Karin-chan. — El pelinegro le sonrió y le ofreció su mano, lo cual la confundió y él pareció notarlo. — Vamos aun podemos pasar un buen rato, si sabes a lo que me refiero preciosa.

Aquel ofrecimiento obligo a Karin a sonreír, si bien ya no podría seguir con su sesión de besos apasionados por lo menos le quedaba su compañía.

— _Let's go _cariño. — Tomo su mano y ambos avanzaron hasta la puerta, antes de poder salir una voz nada agradable para la Uzumaki los detuvo.

— ¡Hey bruja, espéranos! — Aun después de una mirada fulminante por parte de la fémina, tanto Suigetsu y el ojirrojo les siguieron de cerca.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se llevo el vaso a la boca y dio un pequeño trago a su bebida. Llevaba poco rato conversando con el Uchiha mayor y ciertamente no había sido un error acercársele.

— Así que dime ¿Quién te invito a mi humilde morada? — El pelinegro la vio fijamente esperando su respuesta, y ciertamente estaba intrigado por lo que la joven contestaría.

— Ya sabes como es esto, tú invitas a un amigo y este amigo invita a otros diez y así sucesivamente, a mi así me llego la invitación como no tenía que hacer decidí venir. — La respuesta fue simple y la pelimorada parecía estar diciendo la verdad por lo que Itachi quedo tranquilo.

— Si eso es muy común y más con Karin-chan a cargo de todo. — Una sonrisa afloro en su rostro al decir aquel nombre y ese gesto no fue pasado por alto.

— ¿Así que Karin? — La voz de la Yagami le produjo un sobresalto, si bien no tenía una relación con la ojirroja al menos dio la impresión de quererla.

— Es una amiga de la familia. — La ceja alzada de la fémina le aclaro que no la había convencido.

— Por supuesto. — El tono irónico fue más que marcado intencionalmente. — Mira Itachi-kun no te negare que me gustas pero tampoco voy a arrastrarme por ti, se nota que Karin-san es importante para ti… tal vez no sea tu novia pero no puedes desmentir los hechos. — La ojiazul quería ser honesta y aclarar todo desde un principio.

— No me interesa Karin-chan de _esa _forma, somos amigos. — Se encontraba un poco molesto por la acusación de Shiori, la Uzumaki era importante en su vida actual pero no podían tener una relación de pareja.

_No después de lo que le había hecho._

— Niégalo todo lo que gustes Itachi-kun, lo cierto es que ambos sabemos lo que sientes. — La joven de mirada azulina dio un trago más a su bebida mientras sus ojos y pensamientos se perdían en algún lugar, aunque no fue por demasiado tiempo. — No se porque quieres convencerte de una casa tan absurda pero si lo que buscas es olvidarla el primer paso es aceptar el hecho de que la amas.

— Yo no… — Dudó por un instante, el cual iba a ser aprovechado por la fémina para volver a protestar, antes de que lo consiguiera el joven de ojeras marcadas continúo. — Yo no la… amo solo… solo me gusta.

Le fue sorprendente la forma en que por fin lo había dicho, desde hacia tiempo era consciente del sentimiento pero se había reprendido. Karin era demasiado joven, se repetía a cada momento, además de que cierta persona estaba en medio de los dos.

_Aunque no lo supiera._

Sintió un cálido roce en su mejilla, al mirar a su derecha el rostro sonriente de la pelimorada fue lo primero que vio. — Lo has hecho bien Itachi-kun, ahora solo tienes que decidirte.

La joven de larga cabellera retiro su mano, volvió a coger el vaso frente a ella y de un solo trago bebió todo el contenido que faltaba. — Es momento de retirarme, ha sido un placer Uchiha Itachi.

Deposito el recipiente en la barra de la cocina, donde habían estado platicando, tomo sus cosas y le dirigió una ultima sonrisa. Comenzó a caminar con pasos suaves, cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta, un agarre la detuvo.

Él la estaba tomando con fuerza pero de forma indolora. Oficialmente estaba confundida y mucho más al ver su semblante. — Me gustas más tú. — La voz le había salido un tanto ronca, aun cuando quería oírse honesto. — Salgamos.

La aun desubicada joven se quedo pasmada otro par de segundos, el pelinegro si que era extraño pensó, pero igual no le haría daño conocerlo al final de cuentas si las cosas no resultaban podría dejarlo.

— Vale guapo. — Sonrió nuevamente y de inmediato vislumbro una por parte del Uchiha. Este la soltó al oír la respuesta afirmativa pero lo que no esperaba fue el golpe que la Yagami le propino en el hombro.

— Solo dejare algo en claro… no seré ni tu plato de segunda mano ni tu paño de lagrimas ¿Esta claro? — Preguntó seria la chica.

— Claro como el agua, preciosa. —Levanto una mano extendida como diciendo "lo prometo".

— Bien. — De su bolso sacó un trozo de papel así como una pluma, escribió algo en este y al finalizar se lo entrego al ojinegro. — Este es mi número, háblame y quedaremos.

— Ten por seguro que lo hare. — Le dijo seguro y serio como antes había estado ella.

— Ahora si me voy y no pretendas acompañarme Itachi-kun porque tomare ese ofrecimiento como una ofensa y te va a pesar. — Lo había amenazado con una cara radiante y eso le dio un escalofrió.

_Le recordó a Karin y Kushina-san _

Aun así ambos sonrieron. Pero la Yagami aun tenían dudas al respecto de la _declaración _¿sería verdadera?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Karin y compañía habían bajado luego de una pequeña riña entre esta y el Hozuki, al bajar las escaleras lo primero que la Uzumaki pudo ver fue la mirada rabiosa de cierta pelirrubia.

— Valla hasta que por fin apareces zorra desnaturalizada. — Habló la Yamanaka en un claro intento de provocación.

— Algunas si sabemos divertirnos en las fiestas cerda oxigenada. — La respuesta dejó clara sus intenciones.

_Si quería guerra se la iba a dar._

— Oh bueno debí imaginarlo, las zorras siempre serán zorras. — Ya se encontraban frente a frente mientras los demás se alejaban.

— No me culpes por tu fealdad, mucho me debes por dejarte ser mi amiga. — Paso una mano por su cabello en un lindo ademán que solo cabreo más a la ojiazul.

— ¿Por qué coños no me dijiste que te tiraste a Itachi-kun?, ¿Acaso no sabes lo mucho que podría hacer con esa información? — Cuestiono ahora con ira contenida, iba a ser directa e ir sopesando todo lo que necesitaba saber.

— Porque no te importa cerda, si yo me tiro a alguien es mi puto asunto nada más. — Una de sus manos se poso en su cadera y la otra había estado señalando a Ino casi desde el principio.

— ¡Debiste decirlo¡… ¡Esta en las jodidas reglas! — La chica del flequillo volteo buscando la ayuda de su mejor amiga. — ¡Díselo frente!

— No se de que reglas me hablas Ino-cerda. — Respondió la pelirrosa para luego volver a la _conversación_ con Sasuke.

— Maldita frentona ¡Deja de ser una infiel y ayúdame! — Mientras una nueva discusión se desencadeno, los hombres presentes dejaron aquella discusión pues ya habían llegado un punto donde solo las mujeres eran las involucradas y cualquiera que interrumpiera sería masacrado.

Pronto se dieron cuenta de la escaza cantidad de personas que había en la casa. Al parecer ya era la hora límite que la ojirroja había declarado al invitar a todos. El ojivioleta bostezo ya cansado, si quería tener algo para cuando la bruja llegara a verlo era mejor largarse, se volvió hacia su amigo y este solo asintió como adivinándole el pensamiento.

Ambos se pararon y se encaminaron a la salida, pudieron observar a varios otros yéndose, no tardaría en quedar sola la casa. Aunque si lo pensaban bien Itachi, Karin, Sasuke y tal vez Ino y Sakura se quedarían.

_Sin duda sería un desastroso despertar… por fortuna ninguno de los dos estaría para verlo._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Eso es todo, la verdad es que este capitulo venía más enfocado en Itachi y sus sentimientos hacia Karin y como ya vimos, si tiene interés en la pelirroja aunque esta tratando de olvidarla. Lo que si no diré es que es lo que le hizo a nuestra querida protagonista.**_

_**Ahora Sasuke esta rabioso y decepcionado por causa de la Uzumaki, aunque igualmente la seguirá hasta su reunión con Suigetsu y eso nos llevará a la razón por la que interrumpió su encuentro con Idate y al mismo tiempo a otro encuentro tal vez inesperado.**_

_**Antes de irme quisiera hacer una aclaración publica a una inquietud que muchas tuvieron, ¿Por qué no escogía Konan o alguna otra kunoichi para ser la pareja de Itachi?, pues como dije ninguna me convenció, ya he hecho demasiado Ooc con el Uchiha mayor y quisiera mantener a los demás personajes como deben de ser.**_

_**En fin eso es todo espero no haberlos aburrido con tanta explicación.**_

_**Nos veremos en la próxima**_

_**Sayo! :3**_


	9. Aclarando sentimientos

_**Hola hola! se que me he tarda mucho con este capitulo pero aww tenía examenes finales y había que concentrarse. Bueno he de decir que tenía muchas cosas pensadas para este capitulo pero al final decidí dejarlo hasta aquí ya que de por si me ha salido largo el capitulo.**_

_**Bueno sin más dejo que lean.**_

**_Advertencia:___**** Este capitulo contiene algunas palabras fuertes así que si lo leen será bajo su propia responsabilidad :P**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Capitulo 9: "Aclarando sentimientos"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Se levanto muy molesto al escuchar unas risas escandalosas, estas eran propias de Ino, Sakura y Karin. No entendía cual era el afán de levantarse a las ocho de la mañana en un perfecto domingo.

No es que él acostumbrase levantarse muy tarde, de hecho siempre despertaba a las nueve de la mañana, pero en esa ocasión le había afectado la desvelada. Había pasado horas dando vueltas en la cama, la imagen de la Uzumaki besándose con el idiota del aeropuerto no lo dejaba.

Aun luego de varias horas seguía sintiéndose enojado, no solo por el acto de la ojirroja, sino por la importancia que eso estaba teniendo en su vida. A pesar de todo lo que en un principio se había dicho, sus reacciones y sentimientos no parecían estar de acuerdo.

Sacudió la cabeza por enésima vez, tratando de alejar tales ideas de su mente, debía restringir todo lo que pudiera llegar a sentir por la pelirroja.

_Solo así podría descubrir la verdad._

Se levanto de la cama y tomo dirección hacía el baño, como cada día empezaría sus actividades luego de una ducha.

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Tanto Karin como la Haruno y la Yamanaka se encontraban desayunando en la cocina, las tres féminas aun llevaban puestas las piyamas, todas de la ojirroja, puesto que el hospedaje de las dos mejores amigas de ella no había sido planeado.

Su mirada se perdió en su mente, hoy sería el día en que tal vez todos sus males desaparecerían o se dictaminaría su condena. Desde que había decidido dormir no había podido estar tranquila, las ansias consumieron su sueño y ese era el motivo por el que estaba levantada a esas horas.

— ¡Hey! ¡Tierra llamando a Karin! — Tardo un momento en volver en sí, los sutiles llamados de atención de la pelirrubia la habían obligado a dejar sus reflexiones para darle el gusto de molestarla.

— ¡Joder! ¿Podrías ser menos idiota? Ino. — Si, se había enojado, pero ¿Quién no lo haría teniendo a Yamanaka Ino dedicada a atosigarte por toda la eternidad?

_Nadie… o bueno tal vez solo Sakura._

— Oye tranquila… ¿estas en tus días o que? — A pesar de saber del sentimiento de la Uzumaki la ojiazul parecía ignorarlo, además lanzar comentarios de cualquier índole era pan comido para su persona y claramente sabía como aprovecharlos.

— ¡Cierra la boca Ino-cerda! — Por su parte la ojijade le había propinado un codazo a su mejor amiga, no era por lo que había dicho, sabía que la menstruación era algo natural en la mujer, pero por dios ¡tenían a Uchiha Itachi escuchando cada palabra que decían!... era tan penoso solo de pensarlo que era mejor hacer algo al respecto antes de que su sonsa amiga dijera algo más.

Así las dos chicas se encerraron en una de sus tan cotidianas discusiones, la ojirroja soltó un suspiro de cansancio… _Esas dos nunca cambiarían a pesar de ser tan unidas, pensó._

— Algunas cosas nunca cambian. — El Uchiha mayor se encontraba ya justo a un costado de la Uzumaki, estaba sonriendo divertido aunque intentaba disimularlo.

— Eso parece. — La contestación fue vaga, pues la ojirroja no podía apartar la mirada de la extraña sonrisa de Itachi, era una sonrisa de alegría pero también se notaba una paz y serenidad que, estaba segura, la había visto en otra persona.

— ¿Tienes planes para hoy? — Con esa pregunta la joven se sobresalto, un tenue sonrojo se presento en sus mejillas.

_La había descubierto mirándolo._

Eso le había pareció sumamente patético, aunque al parecer al joven de extrañas ojera no le importaba, pero ella sabía la verdad… le resultaba divertido.

— Iré a ver a Suigetsu. — Rápidamente había vuelto a su postura normal, a pesar de faltar hora para la "cita", Karin estaba consiente de que necesitaba prepararse, tanto si el subnormal encontraba algo como si no.

— ¿En verdad crees que haya podido encontrarlo? — El pelinegro estaba serio, la pregunta lo ameritaba y sobretodo… para ella era importante. Quería ayudarla como hasta ahora lo hacía, y si se había sentido mal al no poder llevarla hasta él pero debía confiar en sus decisiones.

— No lo se… pero tengo todas mis esperanzas puestas en él, si no encuentra algo dudo que pueda hacer algo más. — Cerró el puño con fuerza, el malnacido de Hozuki debía localizarlo o ella misma lo destrozaría por completo.

— Démosle el beneficio de la duda… si no lo encuentra existe la posibilidad de al menos darnos una pista. — El ojinegro le miro de forma apacible como diciéndole "todo estará bien ya veras".

— De acuerdo. — Contesto ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Solo avísame si hay algo, quiero acompañarte. — Ahora esa pasividad había dado paso al Itachi autoritario y sobreprotector que tantos dolores de cabeza le había dado… desde… esa vez.

— Ok Dad. — Se burlo altiva… e incluso hizo un ademán que decía algo como "si como digas".

— Buenos días dormilón. — La voz cantarina de Ino los regreso a la realidad, en la puerta de la cocina, Sasuke fijo sus ojos en su hermano y la Uzumaki.

_Siendo sinceros estaba reprimiendo sus ganas de gritarles algo._

— Hmp… buenos días. — El Uchiha menor camino hasta la alacena, cruzando así toda la cocina. De las gavetas saco un plato y una cuchara así como una caja de cereal.

Deposito todo en la barra y se volvió al refrigerador para sacar un envase de leche. Se sentó y se dispuso a comer, tomaba cada bocado de cereal de forma lenta y pausada.

Nadie dijo nada durante unos segundos, no fue sino hasta que Sakura comenzó una charla con el moreno que el silencio se rompió. Tanto la ojiazul como el mayor de los Uchihas se unieron a la platica, solo la Uzumaki se quedo callada.

Sus orbes carmesí se enfocaron en su forma de comer, parecía saborear cada bocado y luego hacía una pausa antes de llevarse otra cucharada a la boca. Como en el caso de Itachi, una serie de recuerdos le vinieron a la mente.

Esta vez eran mucho más claros, incluso se veía a sí misma en ellos y… a él, se notaba que era una situación similar, un desayuno… pero no tenía más detalles.

_Solo sabía que aquel momento que estaba en su mente era antes de que todo pasara._

— Debes dejar de babear zanahoria… te vez realmente patética. — Por segunda ocasión la Yamanaka la saco de sus cavilaciones.

Una vez repuesta logro percatarse de las miradas que le dirigían… Ino y Sakura le miraban con diversión, el joven de extrañas ojeras tenía una especie de sonrisa socarrona que no había visto en él y por ultimo… Sasuke… él la miraba de forma altiva, al parecer su actitud le había provocado una creciente en el ego y ahora se lo restregaba en la cara.

De pronto se sintió abrumada por aquellos ojos negros, algo había en ellos que la hicieron sudar, se quedo quita durante unos segundos hasta que se obligo a actuar.

— Iré a vestirme. — No dio pie a más, salió casi corriendo de la habitación sin darse cuenta que el principito sonreía con más ahínco.

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Cerró la puerta de un golpe y se mantuvo recargada en ella hasta que logro calmar su respiración.

Se sentía ofuscada por la forma en que se había puesto. Pero sobretodo por quien fue precisamente él que la puso de tal manera. La furia comenzó a crecer de sobremanera…

_¿Cómo diablos se había permitido caer tan bajo?, se preguntó._

Desde el incidente se juro que jamás volvería a ser la tonta enamoradiza que había sido. Y no rompería su palabra por alguien como Uchiha Sasuke… porque su instinto le pedía a gritos alejarse de él.

Se dirigió hacia la mesita de noche junto a su cama, tomo su celular de esta y rápidamente comenzó a buscar a cierto joven en sus contactos. Debía resolver todo e irse, pues comenzaba a creer que, de quedarse demasiado tiempo, aquella barrera que la protegía seria destruida.

El tono de marcación le jodía cada vez más, estaba alterada y aquello solo la ponía peor. Estaba a punto de lanzar el aparato contra la pared cuando la "agradable" voz del Hozuki se oyó del otro lado de la línea.

— ¡¿Sabes que puta hora es, zanahoria?! — Se notaba adormilado y molesto, por lo que supo que el subnormal había estado durmiendo antes de su llamada.

— Lo sé tiburón pero… no puedo esperar, ¿encontraste algo? — Por más que intento ocultar su preocupación sabía que no había forma alguna de que el ojimorado le creyera.

_Suigetsu era un idiota pero no tanto._

— ¿Qué coños te pasa?... te oyes sumamente rara zorra. — Dudó un instante, no quería hablar de si misma con el Hozuki o al menos no por teléfono.

— ¿Estas en tu casa? — Tartamudeo al inicio de la interrogación pero luego de un trago duro logro componerse.

— ¡Joder! Se nota que tienes ganas de follar. — Una risa burlona se desato en el joven y eso la cabreó.

— ¡No digas idioteces! — Dio gracias que el peliblanco no pudiera verla pues se había sonrojado. — ¡Solo dime si estarás o no!

— Si cuatro ojos… estaré aquí todo el puto día ¿feliz? —El joven de dientes afilados esperaba una contestación en forma de insulto pero en vez de eso solo escucho un aviso.

— Estaré ahí en treinta minutos. — Colgó el celular antes de que pudiera reclamar algo, _era mejor así, pensó._

La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a las dos mejores amigas de la ojirroja. Estas no perdieron tiempo en burlarse de Karin pero esta simplemente las amenazo y luego se dedico a ignorar cualquier comentario hacía su persona.

_Eso les dejo claro que la Uzumaki no estaba de humor._

Las tres chicas se vistieron de prisa, se arreglaron el cabello y se dispusieron a salir. Al pasar por la cocina, Karin comunico a los hermanos Uchiha de su _plan con Ino y Sakura._

Estando afuera la Uzumaki se despidió de las dos féminas, aunque estas le reclamaron por usarlas de excusa, la pelirroja solo se volteo y murmuro un lo siento para luego seguir con su camino.

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

No tardo mucho en llegar a casa del Hozuki, al llamar a la puerta fue el albino quien abrió, Karin entro al instante y se sentó de inmediato en la sala.

— Te ves horrible. — El ojimorado estaba recargado en la pared frente a la ojirroja mientras la miraba detenidamente.

— ¿Qué?... ¿Cómo dices estúpido, tarde mucho en…? — La desubicada joven se había levantado de golpe y comenzó a replicar, pero la voz sería del chico tiburón la callo.

— No me refiero a eso zanahoria, solo digo que tienes un semblante horrible. — Camino hasta los sillones que conformaban la sala y se sentó frente a la Uzumaki y le indico a la fémina que le imitara. — Luces… asus… asustada.

La cara de la pelirroja era todo un poema, aunque quisiera negarlo el albino tenía razón… estaba asustada… asustada por el hecho de descubrir que tan diferente era su pasado.

— ¿Lo has encontrado? — Preguntó ya visiblemente ansiosa.

— No… parece que se lo ha tragado la tierra. — Vio como el rostro de la ojirroja se descomponía, incluso estaba luchando para no llorar, sintió un nudo en el estomago. Ella había acudido a él como su última esperanza y le falló.

Estaba a punto de hablar cuando el sonido de su teléfono apareció de pronto. Se dirigió a su habitación con paso veloz, no quería dejar a su zanahoria sola pero tal vez solo tal vez aun podía ayudarle si la llamada era de quien pensaba.

Mientras Suigetsu se perdía por la casa la ojirroja hacía lo mismo en sus propios pensamientos. Si no había rastros de él entonces no podría recuperarse, estaría condenada a vivir una vida incompleta.

Sonrió con tristeza al imaginar su futuro… no sería nada agradable pero al final… tendría que aprender a vivir así.

Se iría justo como había llegado… solo algo la alegro… ya podía irse y alejarse del principito… aquello solo quedaría como un mal recuerdo.

_Estaría a salvo._

— ¡Hey! ¿Por qué la cara larga?... se que te desilusiona no poder follar conmigo pero tal vez pueda conseguir algún estúpido a quien le gusten las putas como tu. — El peliblanco había aparecido de repente, Karin lo miro sorprendida en un principio pero luego de tales palabras le propino un buen golpe en el rostro.

— ¡Joder! Eso duele perra. — Masajeo la zona enrojecida de su cara, _la Uzumaki si que sabía golpear pensó_. — No deberías tratar así a quien te esta haciendo un favor y menos cuando te trae buenas noticias.

El enojo de la ojirroja dio paso a la sorpresa y luego a la felicidad, sin duda tenía otra razón para querer al maldito subnormal.

— ¿Lo encontraste? — Lo tomo de la camisa y lo sacudió un par de veces, aun así el peliblanco seguía sin contestar. — ¡Habla de una puta vez, animal!

Una vez el peliblanco logro liberarse del ataque de la fémina logro articular su respuesta —No zanahoria ya te lo he dicho, no hay ningún puto rastro de él… pero he encontrado a alguien que quizás sepa algo que te ayude. — La seriedad del tiburón la contagió… al menos tenía una pista y eso la hizo recobrar la esperanza.

— ¿Quién? — Se mantuvo serena y de la misma forma pregunto su inquietud.

— Una chica… aun no se quien es exactamente ni que relación tengan pero estuvo en el orfanato con él y según se dice aun se comunican. — Karin supo que había una posibilidad de que todo fuera cierto, porque él nunca hablaba del orfanato… nunca.

_Aquella mujer sería la única que podría conducirla hasta su sueño._

— ¿Cuándo la veremos? — Interrogo algo nerviosa.

— Hoy a las seis en un restaurante, se que no lo conoces pero yo se donde queda así que es mejor que vayamos juntos. — La respuesta pareció ser aceptada y por fin sintió la tranquilidad de regreso a su ser.

Cerró los ojos tratando de disfrutar su paz interna, ahora podría seguir molestando a la zanahoria sin remordimientos. Antes de abrir los ojos sintió los suaves labios de la pelirroja hacer presión contra los suyos.

_¡Lo estaba besando!... ¡de nuevo!_

Se incorporo de golpe y la vio frente a él, la Uzumaki tenía los ojos cerrados pero parecía feliz por el simple hecho de besarlo. La aparto de pronto y comenzó a caminar como león enjaulado.

No sabía si debía estar enojado o feliz, la chica era sumamente bipolar, lo golpeaba cuando discutían pero cuando hacía algo por ella lo besaba sin contemplaciones.

—¡ ¿Qué coños te pasa?! — Karin se paro y camino hasta él, llevaba los brazos cruzados bajo sus pechos y frunció el ceño en cuanto lo miro a los ojos. Estaba molesta pues parecía que el Hozuki no gustaba de ella.

_Y eso no lo aceptaba._

— ¡¿Qué me pasa a mi?!... ¿Qué carajos de pasa a ti?, ¡primero me golpeas y luego te ayudo y me besas, ¡joder! ¿Sabes lo frustrante que es eso?... además se nota que aun estas coladita por Sasuke y yo no voy a consolarte cada vez que te mande a la mierda… bueno solo si hay acostón sino olvídalo… ¡puta zanahoria! — Había hecho toda una gama de gestos y tonos de voz mientras se entregaba a la histeria, había dicho cuanta cosa había pasado por su mente hasta que el aire se le había terminado.

— ¿Terminaste? — Pregunto con la ceja alzada, el albino solo bufo como respuesta y volvió a recargarse en la pared donde anteriormente lo había hecho. — Mira si te golpeo es porque eres un idiota, me desespera y no puedo evitar sentirme bien luego de verte hecho mierda… ¡además eres un cabron con una enorme boca!, me insultas y aun esperas que acepte follar contigo y aun insinúas que el principito me interesa… ¡joder! Es que no puedes hablar civilizadamente conmigo una puta vez en tu vida… ¡aun no puedo creer que me gustaras en secundaría!... debo estar loca al fijarme en un bastado como tú. — La ojirroja había seguido el ejemplo del peliblanco, había gritado y expresado cada pensamiento… ahora tenía a un Suigetsu incrédulo mirándola como si hubiera descubierto una mina de oro.

— ¡Hey! —Gritó para callarla. — ¿Te gustaba en secundaria? — Seguía recio a la idea pero no podía negar que le gustaría creerlo.

_Porque de cierta forma ella… ella le gustaba._

No lo suficiente para intentar algo serio pero si para interesarse en sus… atributos.

— ¡No puedo creer que seas tan idiota! — Paso una mano por su rostro, era increíble lo idiota que podría llegar a ser Suigetsu. — ¿Qué necesitaba hacer?... ¿Lanzarme a tus brazos y decir "follame tiburón"? — Si durante aquel tiempo había sido una arrastrada, incluso Naruto se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por el peliblanco y estamos hablando de alguien que tardo años… ¡años! En darse cuenta que había una chica interesada en él frente de si.

— Con un "Suigetsu-sama… usted me gusta" me hubiera conformado. — Una mueca melancólica se formo en su rostro, hubiera deseado saberlo en aquellos días pero no podía regresar el tiempo.

La contemplo durante un segundo esperando ver un deje de añoranza en su mirada pero este jamás se presento, tal vez era cierto que Karin había gustado de él pero eso había sido hacía varios años.

— Olvídalo… estoy segura que no te podría haber soportado más de un mes. — A pesar de lo duro que sonó el comentario el albino supo que la Uzumaki intentaba consolarlo.

Porque aun así lo quería, eso era obvio, tal vez se la pasaran peleando a cada momento pero eran sus comentarios tan crudos y honestos los que mantenían su amistad. El ojimorado se sintió aliviado, aunque la tristeza de su relación no concedida estaba de planta en su interior. Pero debía ser sincero él tampoco pensaba que su relación funcionara de buena manera… menos si de igual modo Karin sufriera tal tormento.

— Tienes razón... eres demasiado corriente para mi. — Le sonrió con sorna y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

_Estaban de nuevo en paz._

— Pero si algún día estas necesitada mi puerta estará abierta. — La _sutil _picardía del comentario le saco una risilla a la ojirroja.

_Por eso quería a Suigetsu._

— Lo tendré en cuenta Sui-kun. — Le guiño el ojo y volvieron a sonreír.

_Tal vez nunca podrían tener una relación de pareja pero sin duda… estarían ahí el uno para el otro._

_Apoyándose siempre._

_Claro… a su manera._

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Eso es todo espero y les haya gustado. He de aclarar que soy fan de SuiKarin pero en el contexto de esta historia no pondré sentimiento romántico por parte de ninguno son amigos íntimos y nada más aunque se seguirán llevando como hasta ahora._**

**_Si Karin lo ha besado es como una forma de compensar lo que ella cree es un gran favor hacía ella._**

**_En el próximo capitulo veremos quien es la mujer que llevara a Karin hacía él._**

**_En fin nos veremos en la proxima._**

_**Dejen reviews si les gusto...**_

**_Sayo! :3_**


End file.
